Bastard Lawyer
by Shin-Meris
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! "Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?" Sakura terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari pengacara muda dengan dua garis keriput di wajahnya itu, "A-apa? Yang Mulia!" / "Kau mengingat dengan begitu detail perkara enam bulan yang lalu, tapi sarapan pagimu hari ini saja kau ragu?" Mind to RnR? [Warn: adegan romance yang minim, hampir full drama persidangan] ItaSaku/GaaSaku
1. Persidangan Pertama

**Bastard Lawyer**

 _"Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?!" Sakura terhenyak dengan pertanyaan dari pengacara muda dengan dua garis keriput di wajahnya itu, "a-apa? Yang mulia!" / "Kau mengingat dengan begitu detail perkara enam bulan yang lalu, tapi sarapan pagimu hari ini saja kau ragu?"_

 _Have you enjoyed_ || Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno ||

"Tidak bersalah!"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih cepat, dia bisa merasakan kakinya gemetar bukan main, emeraldnya menatap sosok lelaki blonde yang kini tengah duduk di kursi pesakitan; dia–Haruno Sakura–tahu dan menjadi saksi mata atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Yakushi Kabuto terhadap Menma Uzumaki yang merupakan kembaran dari Naruto Uzumaki yang kini statusnya sebagai terdakwa enam bulan yang lalu. Naruto jelaslah bukan pelakunya, memang, dia dengan Naruto tidak saling mengenal tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Bukankah keadilan itu perlu ditegakkan? Oleh karena itu, di sinilah dia berada, di bangku paling depan pengunjung sidang pertama setelah enam bulan pewaris Namikaze & Uzumaki Corporation ini mendekam di dalam sel tahanan.

Emeraldnya memandang ke arah hakim yang menduduki kursi singgasananya dengan begitu gagah bak seorang raja. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, beliau berkata dengan penuh wibawa, "Panggil juri."

Sementara orang-orang menunggu juri yang berjumlah dua belas orang itu, Sakura mengamati seisi ruangan sidang nomor satu di Pengadilan Pusat Tokyo. Ia melihat ke arah meja tempat pengacara dan penuntut. Seulas senyum membingkai bibirnya ketika dia–Sabaku Gaara–yang merupakan pengacara terdakwa menatapnya balik dengan sedikit senyuman tertarik dari bibirnya.

Sakura mengantupkan tangannya di depan dada, berdoa dalam hatinya semoga sepupunya itu bisa memenangkan sidang ini. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa saingannya adalah.. Uchiha Itachi, Sakura menghela napas berat.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Itachi? Pengacara nomor satu di Jepang! Dengan IQ 200 dan merupakan CEO dari perusahaan raksasa Uchiha Corporation yang bergerak dibidang Industri Pertambangan dengan cabang di manca negara.

Sidang dibuka dengan dimulainya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dipersilahkan oleh Hakim Tobirama Senju.

"Uchiha-san, silakan untuk menyampaikan dakwaan dari pihak Yakushi." Lelaki tampan tanpa cela, dengan stelan yang biasa saja dengan dipadukan jubah ala pengacara lengkap dengan segala tek tek bengeknya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, terutama dari para juri perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha-sama, sama sekali tidak kehilangan pesonanya walaupun dengan jubah biasa yang melekat ditubuhnya. Begitupun dengan bisik-bisik di belakang telinganya yang membuat kuping Sakura jengah bukan main. Netranya menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo di ujung kursi pengunjung dekat dengan pintu sayap kanan, alis merah mudanya mengernyit, "bukankah itu gadis yang berteriak-teriak memanggil taksi saat itu?" Pikirnya,

"Baik, Yang Mulia," Itachi memulai penyampaian dakwaan dengan pelan dan tenang, Sakura menguap bosan.

"Pada kasus ini saya mewakili pihak penuntut, Yakushi-san, sedangkan rekan saya yang pintar ini, Sabaku Gaara-san mewakili pihak terdakwa. Perkara di persidangan ini adalah perkara pembunuhan. Perkara pembunuhan berdarah dingin dan terencana atas korban bernama Uzumaki Menma, saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto anak pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki." Di bangku pengunjung sidang, sosok perempuan lain yang tidak berhenti menitikan air matanya tidak lepas dari penglihatan gadis merah muda ini. Sakura tahu siapa wanita itu, dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

Tangannya mengepal, Kabuto, ini semua kesalahan pria jahanam itu! Sakura membatin, wajahnya merah padam–menahan amarahnya–saat tatapan wajahnya bersiborok dengan wajah si lelaki pembunuh. Kabuto menyeringai ke arahnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan kalah. Sial, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Selama persidangan, Anda sekalian akan mengetahui bagaimana terdakwa, Naruto-san, membujuk kembarannya Menma-san untuk datang ke pub di Konoha pada Minggu malam, 28 Maret 2016, tempat di mana terdakwa melakukan pembunuhan keji dan terencana. Sebelum itu, terdakwa membawa pacarnya, Hyuga Hinata ke restoran Perancis,"–Itachi menatap berkas di tangannya sekilas, memastikan nama restoran tersebut tidak salah–"porte ouverte. Yang Mulia bisa mencermat bahwa terdakwa melamar wanita ini setelah sehari pemberitahuan bahwa Menma-san lah yang dijodohkan dengan pacarnya"–satu kesalahan, Gaara sibuk mencatat setiap kata yang dapat menjadikannya senjata–"

"Setelah persetujuan dari kekasihnya, terdakwa kemudian menghubungi kembarannya tersebut dan mengajak bertemu di Bars and Pubs Akebinomi, Chiyoda yang merupakan distrik dengan dengan jumlah penduduk paling sedikit di Tokyo"–Gaara kembali mencatat di kertasnya, telinganya tidak melewatkan satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut seniornya ini–"Hyuga-san telah membuat pernyataan tertulis bahwa dia belum pernah pergi ke tempat tersebut, sementara sudah jelas bahwa Uzumaki Naruto-san sudah mengenal tempat itu. Yang mana dapat diambil kesimpulan jika terdakwa memilih tempat tersebut dengan satu tujuan: pintu belakang pub tersebut mengarah ke tempat pembungan sampah yang sepi namun jalanan utama dapat dicapai dalam radius100 meter, merupakan lokasi ideal bagi orang yang memiliki niat membunuh; pembunuhan kemudian difitnahkan oleh terdakwa kepada seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang kebetulan menjadi pengunjung Bars and Pubs tersebut." Sakura menatap tajam Uchiha Itachi, giginya bergelemetuk, apa-apaan pengacara 'yang katanya nomor satu di Jepang itu' dia hanya bicara sampah! Berorasi yang jelas-jelas dialah yang sok tahu! Jelas-jelas Sakura melihat kejadiannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri! Bagaimana si senior sialannya yang baru dipindah-tugaskan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengannya dua minggu yang lalu itu adalah pelakunya! Hei kalian para penegak hukum, kenapa kalian begitu bodoh membiarkan pelaku kejahatan bekerja dengan leluasa sebagai dokter bedah?! Sakura memijat pelipisnya, menatap punggung tegap lelaki pirang yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh di depan sana, hatinya mencelos, betapa bobroknya hukum di negeri ini? Batinnya merana.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dimulai pada sosok yang kini duduk di mimbar sebagai saksi. Sakura mendesis di tempat, dia tahu siapa wanita jadi-jadian di depan itu. Dia Haku, laki-laki berparas cantik layaknya perempuan yang merupakan dokter spesialis Jantung junior, yang telah bekerja dan mengabdi di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya, adalah merupakan teman dekatnya si berengsek Yakushi! Dan dia ada di tempat kejadian, berdiri layaknya seorang mandor yang mengawasi anak buahnya membunuh dengan begitu keji dengan menggunakan pisau dapur pemotong daging. Sakura meringis saat memori otaknya kembali mengingat kenangan buruk yang memasuki indera penglihatannya. Cih!

"Kau ingin menanyai saksi kembali, Sabaku-san?" tanya hakim seolah berharap akan adanya perlawanan selanjutnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia, terima kasih." jawab Sabaku Gaara nyaris tidak beringsut di tempatnya.

Gaara tetap diam, dia teringat kata-kata ayahnya–yang merupakan mantan hakim agung Jepang–supaya jangan sekali-kali menanyai saksi yang disukai juri, apalag juri yang berharap setiap perkataan saksi dianggap

Usahakan supaya saksi secepatnya turun dari mimbar agar saat tiba giliran juri mempertimbangkan vonis, ingatan tentang pertunjukan para saksi–dan memang tadi itu merupakan pertunjukan–mungkin sudah pudar.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan mimbar saksi, Haku-san." kata Hakim Tobirama nampak tidak peduli, karena sedari tadi dia hanya bulak-balik menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Mungkin perutnya sudah keroncongan, atau mungkin saja takut terlewatnya barang sedetikpun jam makan siangnya.

Sekali lagi, gadis ini menatap wanita yang ditaksir berusia memasuki kepala lima dengan surai merahnya tampak sendu menatap puteranya yang kini kedua lengannya diborgol kembali dan dibawa oleh dua petugas kepolisian. Sakura menghela napasnya berat, dia benar-benar tahu bahwa dunia ini begitu kejam. Sakura membenahi rok putih bahan selututnya, dan menyampirkan tas kecil di pundaknya.

Saat melewati pintu keluar, sekilas tatapan emeraldnya bersitegang dengan mata oniks yang menatapnya tajam. Sakura berdecih muak dan benci, dia memalingkan wajahnya terlihat sekali bagaimana enggannya wanita ini pada sosok lelaki yang kata orang 'pengacara nomor satu di Jepang'. Dia menghampiri sepupunya dan mengamit siku lengan kiri pemuda bersurai merah itu menuju parkiran mobil. "Aku membencinya!" sungut Sakura ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan pelartaran parkiran. Gaara tertawa pelan seraya mengacak rambut merah muda sepupu perempuannya, "apa dia sedari tadi mengganggumu? Si Yakushi itu?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "aku, demi Tuhan, aku tidak memperhatikan orang itu sama sekali! Aku memang membencinya–sangat, tapi bukan si ular itu yang kumaksud!" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan macet Tokyo yabg merupakan kota sibuk di depan, Gaara menyahut, "lalu?"

"Si nomor satu di Jepang! Sial, bahkan ruang sidangnya pun nomor satu. Ah, kenapa aku mendadak benci angka satu?" Sakura menjedugkan kepalanya ke dasboard, Gaara mendelik, "apa-apaan kau? Jangan merusak mobilku!".

====Next Persidangan Kedua====


	2. Persidangan Kedua

_Kabuto_ memasuki ruang sidang nomor satu seakan-akan tahu betul jalannya. Ketika memasuki mimbar saksi, ia segera meraih Alkitab dan mengucapkan sumpah tanpa melihat sekalipun kertas yang dipegang oleh petugas di depannya. Itachi menyeringai pada saksi itu sebelum melihat daftar pertanyaan yang telah disiapkannya.

"Apakah nama Anda Yakushi Kabuto?"

"Ya, Uchiha-san" jawabnya,

"Anda tinggal di Sunview R.313, 4-7 Akane Hachioji Tokyo?"

"Benar, Uchiha-san."

"Apa profesi Anda?" tanya Itachi seolah-olah tidak tahu,

"Aku dokter bedah."

"Saya ingin mengajak Anda mengingat kembali peristiwa malam tanggal 28 Maret tahun lalu, saat Anda dan dua teman Anda minum-minum di Bars and Pubs Akebinomi, Chiyoda. Bisa Anda jelaskan secara rinci apa yang terjadi pada malam itu?"

"Saat itu aku dan teman-temanku merayakan hari keberhasilan Toneri dalam meraih kursi di Parlemen."

"Ah, Oosutsuki Toneri?" Potong Itachi, Kabuto mengangguk mengiyakan,

"dia teman lamaku di Hokkaido University. Malam itu kami bertiga sama-sama menikmati waktu tersebut dengan meneguk sebotol anggur."

Gaara menulis kembali catatannya, pengacara muda yang baru berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini menambahkan beberapa pertanyaan yang menurutnya janggal.

"Tapi sungguh menyedihkan, malam tersebut justru menjadi malam yang mengenaskan."

"Silakan ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemudian." Ucap Itachi tenang, tanpa melihat berkas-berkas berisi pertanyaan yang telah dibuatnya, seolah dia tengah hapal di luar kepala segala skenario persidangan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kabuto memandang para juri.

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan bahwa kami sedang minum-minum untuk merayakan keberhasilan Toneri, saat itu aku melihat keributan di ujung meja yang menghadap langsung dekat jendela di mana aku melihat dua orang lelaki pirang yang sepertinya kembar bersama seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Itachi, sekali lagi, pura-pura penasaran.

"Salah satu dari laki-laki kembar itu berdiri," lanjutnya,

"dan mulai berbicara keras sambil tangannya menuding-nuding ke kembarannya yang tetap duduk di situ dengan tenang. Aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata: _Sialan! Kau tahu bahwa tou-sama yang menjodohkannya denganku tapi tahu-tahu kini kalian resmi tukar cincin?! Berengsek kau!_ Lalu, aku melihat wanita muda itu berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tiba-tiba si terdakwa berseru, _kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan di luar!_ Kukira mereka hanya bercanda, tetapi aku melihat salah satu dari kembarannya yang kuyakini berkata lantang itu meraih pisau dari ujung meja bar—"

"—Anda melihat terdakwa meraih pisau dari meja bar?" Potong Itachi, pura-pura kaget.

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia berlari dengan cepat ke pintu belakang. Itu membuatku terkejut,"

"Mengapa Anda terkejut?" Sela Itachi– _lagi_

"Karena, wilayah Akebinomi Chiyoda adalah tempat dimana aku dibesarkan, kalian tahu, Panti Asuhan Chiyoda." Beberapa para juri terhenyak, tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu–Kabuto–adalah yatim piatu. Melihat ekspresi dari para juri membuat garis bibir Itachi tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum. Ini menarik, batinnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yakushi-san, sepertinya saya kurang memahami cerita Anda. Pintu keluar Bars and Pubs itu tidak terlihat jika kau duduk di sudut ruangan seperti yang kau singgung sebelumnya, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tahu persis ke mana dia pergi." Itachi tampak berpikir,

"ah, saya paham." Katanya,

"silakan lanjutkan."

"Beberapa saat kemudian, kembar satunya bangkit untuk mengejar terdakwa, diikuti wanita muda tadi. Setelah itu aku tidak memikirkannya lagi, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, saya melihat rekan saya"–Kabuto melirik gadis merah muda yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, terlihat penuh kilatan kebencian–"Haruno Sakura, berlari menuju arah yang sama dengan orang-orang tadi pergi, tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara jeritan." Itachi seolah gatal untuk menahan seringai di wajahnya, tapi dia tetap bersikap profesional.

"Haruno Sakura? Apa gadis itu bermata _emerald_ yang duduk di bangku pengunjung sidang ini?" Tanya Itachi, hakim Tobirama mengalihkan perhatiannya dari saksi ke gadis yang kini masih tetap menatap penuh kebencian.

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Jadikan gadis itu saksi, Uchiha-san." Sela Hakim Tobirama tiba-tiba, semuanya terhenyak, tidak biasanya ada hakim meminta langsung seseorang menjadi saksi di saat berlangsungnya persidangan.

Itachi tersenyum, "tentu, Yang Mulia."

"Lanjutkan." Kata Hakim, Itachi mengangguk.

"Tadi Anda bilang mendengar suara jeritan, jeritan seperti apa?"

"Jeritan dengan nada tinggi, jeritan Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya,

"Lalu apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Itachi, ujung matanya melirik bangku pengunjung.

"Tentu saja aku buru-buru meninggalkan teman-temanku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku takut gadis merah muda itu dalam bahaya." Sakura memutar bola matanya, persetan!

"Lalu apa yang Anda lihat? Apa gadis merah muda itu memang dalam bahaya?"

"Tidak, aku melihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya yang berurai air mata sambil menutup telinganya seraya berteriak untuk berhenti."

"Berhenti apa?" tanya Itachi

"Berhenti menyerang korban."

"Apa mereka berkelahi?"

"Benar, Uchiha-san. Lelaki kembar yang menuding-nuding kembarannya tadi mendorong terdakwa ke dinding dengan lengan kirinya, namun naas, karena kejadian berikutnya terdakwa justru mengeluarkan pisau yang diambilnya itu lalu menghujamkannya berulang kali di dada sang korban." Semua penghujung terhenyak, beberapa dari juri menatap tidak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di bangku pesakitan di mana Uzumaki Naruto duduk.

"Sebentar, Yakushi-san, lalu di mana nona Hyuga-san? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di sana?" Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"saya tidak tahu, Uchiha-san. Di sana hanya ada Uzumaki kembar dan Haruno Sakura."

"Tidak ada nona Hyuga, tapi justru ada nona Haruno Sakura. Lalu apa yang Anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku bergegas menghubungi layanan darurat, dan mereka meyakinkanku akan mengirim polisi dan ambulans secepatnya." Gigi Sakura bergemelatuk, _sialan! Sialan sialan sialan! Jelas-jelas akulah yang menghubungi ambulans, aku dokter andalan rumah sakit pusat di Tokyo! Mereka datang lima belas menit setelah aku menghubungi rumah sakit, dan Shizune bisa dijadikan saksi!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apa teman-teman Anda, Haku-san dan Toneri-san hendak keluar untuk memberikan pertolongan?" Kabuto mengangguk,

"Ya, tapi kucegah. Karena polisi sudah tahu, dan akan segera diurusi oleh pihak berwajib, kurasa dalam keadaan seperti itu mereka lebih baik pulang."

"Berapa lama Anda menunggu polisi datang?"

"Tidak lama, lalu aku mendengar bunyi sirene, dan beberapa saat kemudian detektif masuk ke bar melalui pintu belakang, dia menunjukan lencana dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sersan Detektif Morino. Dia mengatakan bahwa korban telah dibawa oleh ambulan menuju rumah sakit terdekat."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Mereka meminta penjelasanku, dan aku memberikan penjelasan sesuai dengan apa yang kusaksikan. Kemudian, Morino-san menyuruhku untuk pulang."

"Dan Anda pulang?" Tanya Itachi,

"Ya, aku pulang ke panti asuhan karena jaraknya jauh lebih dekat hanya sekitar seratus meter dan memang dalam bulan ini aku belum mengunjungi adik-adikku di sana." Beberapa juri terkesima, namun sepertinya si pengacara muda pihak Naruto, Sabaku Gaara menemukan kerancuan baru, karena dia kembali mencatat dengan spidol merah menandai tulisan: sekitar seratus meter.

"Kapan Anda mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dikenai tuduhan atas pembunuhan saudara kembarnya?"

"Aku membaca beritanya di Tokyo times dua hari seletahnya. Aku jarang menonton televisi. Koran tersebut memberitakan bahwa pewaris Namikaze & Uzumaki Corporation, Uzumaki Menma meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit serta saudara kembarnya, Uzumaki Naruto dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya. Selama waktu satu minggu, hampir seluruh media memberitakan kasus tersebut tanpa henti karena seperti yang kita semua ketahui, keluarga Uzumaki adalah kedua terkaya di Jepang setelah Uchiha tentunya." Itachi menyeringai mendengar penjelasan dari Kabuto.

"Lalu apakah Anda menganggap berita itu sebagai akhir penyelesaian masalah sejauh keterkaitan Anda secara pribadi dalam kasus ini?"

"Ya, meski aku tahu aku akan dipanggil sebagai saksi dalam persidangan mendatang, kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengaku bersalah." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, akan kubuat kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan mendekam di balik jeruji besi, sialan! Ucapnya dalam hati,

"Tetapi, sejauh ini Anda sudah memberikan kesaksian secara verbal maupun non-verbal, benar?"

"Ya, aku sudah melakukannya." Jawab Kabuto mantap.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka melakukannya lagi?" Itachi kembali bertanya,

"Karena Uzumaki Naruto menuduhku membunuh kembarannya, Uzumaki Menma, dan bahkan menuduhku yang mengambil pisau pemotong daging dari meja bar." Jelas Kabuto, dengan nada sedih dan tidak percaya. Sakura berdecih di tempatnya, dasar tukang acting!

"Apakah Anda pernah bertemu Uzumaki Naruto atau Uzumaki Menma sebelumnya, tepatnya, sebelum kejadian perkara malam itu?"

"Belum pernah, Uchiha-san." Jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih, Yakushi-san." Tanpa ada yang menyadari, keduanya saling menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. Itachi berbalik menghadap Hakim Tobirama dan berkata,

"tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Hakim Tobirama Senju mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ujung lain meja pengacara bersurai merah darah mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Tentu saja, ia mengenal baik ayah Sabaku Gaara yang terhormat, yang baru-baru ini pensiun sebagai hakim agung pengadilan tinggi negeri Jepang, tetapi putera bungsunya yang mengambil profesi sama seperti sang ayah belum pernah tampil di persidangan sang hakim, membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Sabaku-san," kata sang Hakim, "Anda ingin menanyai saksi?" Tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Jawab Gaara sambil membenahi berkas-berkas catatannya. Retina jade-nya menangkap sepupunya yang tengah tersenyum memberikan semangat serta pengharapan padanya. Gaara balik tersenyum, kini semangatnya jauh lebih baik lagi. Akan kutendang bokong si Yakushi! Tekadnya,

Itachi berdehem, entah apa maksudnya, tapi Gaara jelas tidak ambil pusing. Dia menatap tajam saksi sebelum memulai pertanyaan.

"Yakushi-san," Sabaku Gaara memulai dengan suaranya yang berat nan khas, Hakim Tobirama terkesiap, karena sedetik yang lalu dia melihat sosok Sabaku senior dalam diri Gaara. Seulas senyum tertarik di bibir si hakim, ini menarik. Batinnya kembali fokus pada persidangan.

"Saya yakin saya tidak perlu mengingatkan bahwa Anda masih berada di bawah sumpah, dan tidak perlu saya mengingatkan atas tanggung jawab Anda sebagai saksi yang berada di bawah sumpah." Kabuto terhenyak dengan permulaan Gaara yang di luar dugaan.

"Sabaku-san, berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara." Tegas Hakim memotong pembicaraan. "Klien Anda yang disidang, bukan saksi." Lanjut sang hakim.

"Kita akan lihat apakah Yang Mulia masih merasa begitu, hingga saat pembacaan putusan nanti."

"Sabaku-san!" Kata Tobirama tajam, "bukan tanggung jawab Anda untuk mengingatkan tugas saya di ruang sidang ini. Tugas Anda menanyai saksi. Tugasku menangani hal apapun dalam hukum yang akan muncul, dan mari biarkan juri memutuskan vonisnya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon maaf." Jawab Gaara, berbalik kembali menatap saksi.

"Yakushi-san.."

.

.

=====Next======

a/n : Ah! Hallo, sebelumnya saya mau memberitahukan bahwa saya juga mem- _publish_ -nya di akun wattpad saya, nama id-nya : myshinris. Di sana hampir semua saya bikinnya ItaSaku, ada satu sih yang Between Us saya upload sana juga, hehe. Jangan lupa _review_ dan sarannya ya! Terima kasih:-)


	3. Gaara vs Kabuto

"Yakushi-san, pukul berapa Anda dan teman-teman Anda tiba di Akebinomi pada malam itu?" Gaara memulai, Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _Boleh juga,_ batinnya.

Kabuto tampak berfikir, "aku tidak ingat betul persisnya." Jawabnya disertai dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, saya bantu mengingat-ingat. Pukul tujuh? Setengah delapan lewat lima belas menit? Atau, pukul delapan?"

"Sepertinya hampir pukul delapan." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Anda sudah minum-minum sekitar tiga jam saat klien saya bersama kembaran dan calon isterinya masuk ke bar."

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tidak melihat kedatangan mereka." Elaknya.

"Betul sekali." Timpal Gaara dengan tetap tenang namun terkesan dalam. Dia menirukan gaya bicaranya Itachi–Uchiha si pengacara nomor satu di Jepang.

"Dan sudah berapa botolkah yang Anda habiskan pada pukul, katakanlah, sebelas malam?"

"Tidak tahulah. Itu kan pesta perayaan Toneri yang telah berhasil meraih kursi di Parlemen." Kesal Kabuto. Dan ini tidak lepas dari penglihatan Gaara.

"Souka, tadi Anda katakan Anda sudah minum-minum sekitar tiga jam lebih. Kalau begitu, Anda sudah minum enam botol? Atau tujuh? Delapan? Atau sepuluh?"

"Tidak lebih dari lima botol." Jawabnya cepat, "itu pun sudah berlebihan untuk tiga orang." Lanjutnya.

"Seharusnya saya setuju dengan Anda, Yakushi-san. Kalau saja salah satu teman Anda tidak menyatakan dalam pernyataan tertulisnya bahwa dia hanya meminum _Diet Coke_ , sementara yang lain hanya minum segelas atau dua gelas anggur karena dia akan mengemudi." Ucap Gaara sambil tangannya memegang kertas berupa surat pernyataan yang dibuat oleh salah satu temannya. Kabuto mulai merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda. _Sial_ , batinnya.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu membawa mobil." Katanya membela diri, "Akebinomi Chiyoda adalah wilayah tempatku dibesarkan. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan Akebinomi yang jaraknya bahkan tidak sampai seratus meter dari sana." Lagi, Kabuto menatap para juri ketika mengatakan 'panti asuhan'

"Hanya _seratus meter_?" Ulang Gaara. Kabuto tidak merespon, sehingga Gaara melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya.

"Anda bilang dalam persidangan bahwa Anda tidak memperdulikan keberadaan pengunjung lain di bar sampai Anda mendengar kegaduhan."

"Itu benar." Jawabnya.

"Sampai Anda mendengar terdakwa mengatakan : _kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan di luar!_ "

"Itu juga benar."

"Yakushi-san, bukankah kejadian sebenarnya adalah; Andalah yang memulai kegaduhan saat Anda melontarka kalimat tak terlupakan kepada klien saya ketika dia akan pergi–" Gaara kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil berkas yang telah disusun dengan rapi sesuai urutan olehnya–"kalau kalian sudah selesai dengannya, aku dan teman-temanku masih punya receh untuk berpesta seks dengannya?" Gaara menunggu respon Kabuto, tetapi lelaki ini hanya diam.

Gaara kembali bersuara.

"Karena Anda tidak bisa menjawab, bisakah saya simpulkan bahwa saya benar?"

Kabuto mendelik jengkel,

"Anda tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan, Sabaku-san. Aku hanya menganggap pertanyaanmu tidak perlu dijawab."

Gaara kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Saya harap Anda menganggap pertanyaan berikut ini patut dijawab, Yakushi-san, menurut perkiraan saya; ketika Uzumaki-san mengatakan ' _jaga bicaramu'_ , Andalah yang mengatakan: ' _kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan di luar?'_ "

"Itu perkiraanmu, kenyataannya klien Andalah yang berkata demikian."

"Benarkah? Atau dari pria mabuk yang berusaha pamer keberanian pada teman-temannya di depan wanita cantik?"

"Sabaku-san, perlu saya ingatkan bahwa di sini klien Anda yang disidang, bukan klien saya."

Suasana mencekam persidangan yang saat ini mulai memasuki klimaks antara Gaara vs Kabuto terpecah oleh suara dingin nan tajam milik si pengacara nomor satu di Jepang.

Dia berkata seolah-olah dialah sang hakim, yang menguasai isi jalannya persidangan ini. Hakim Tobirama Senju mengerjapkan matanya, dia tidak mengira akan kecolongan– _lagi_ –dari bocah Uchiha itu.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha-san benar, Sabaku-san. Klien Anda yang disidang, bukan Yakushi-san."

Gaara mengepalkan tangan. Kabuto menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak diragukan lagi kenapa Itachi dijuliki sebagi pengacara nomor satu di Jepang.

Sabaku Gaara sedikit membungkukan badannya memberikan hormat.

Namun, ketika dia hendak menegakkan badan, dia melihat mata para juri itu tengah mencermati tiap katanya.

"Menurutku, Yakushi-san, Anda keluar lewat pintu depan kemudian berlari memutar ke belakang untuk menghajar mereka."

"Aku pergi ke belakang tempat pembuangan sampah itu setelah mendengar jeritan Sakura Haruno."

"Jadi, saat itukah Anda mengambil pisau di ujung meja bar?"

"Saya tidak melakukannya!" Sanggahnya tajam. "Klien Anda yang melakukannya, seperti yang telah saya jelaskan sebelumnya."

"Apakah itu pernyataan yang Anda rancang dengan sangat rapi ketika Anda tidak bisa tidur malam itu?" Kabuto menggertakan giginya, sialan kau Sabaku! Batinnya.

Sekali lagi, Kabuto terdiam.

"Hm, mungkin ini contoh lain pernyataan saya yang tidak perlu Anda jawab." Gaara berkata sarkas,

"apa ada teman Anda yang mengikuti Anda ke tempat pembuangan sampah itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jadi mereka tidak menyaksikan Anda berkelahi dengan Uzumaki-san?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak berkelahi dengan siapapun malam itu!"

"Yakushi-san, ketika di Hokkaido University, apakah Anda mendapatkan award dari _Japan Karatedo Federation_ (JKF)?"

Kabuto terhenyak, dia dengan ragu menjawab,

"Ya, benar."

"Dan ketika di Hokkaido University, apakah Anda dikeluarkan karena–"

"–Apakah ini relevan? Yang Mulia." Lagi, Itachi menyela pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara.

Hakim Senju Tobirama itu menghela napas. Kecolongan lagi.

"Benar, Sabaku-san, apakah ini relevan?"

"Dengan senang hati saya serahkan keputusnnya pada juri, Yang Mulia." Jawab Gaara telak, membungkam mulut Itachi dan Hakim sekaligus.

Gaara melanjutkan kembali setelahnya,

"Apakah Anda dikeluarkan dari Kampus tersebut karena terlibat keributan akibat mabuk dengan warga sekitar yang kemudian Anda paparkan pada hakim bahwa mereka 'sekawanan pengacau'?"

Kabuto kembali terhenyak, Itachi menyeringai.

"Itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu ketika aku belum lulus sarjana."

"Dan apakah Anda, beberapa tahun kemudian, pada malam tanggal 28 Maret 2016, bertikai lagi dengan kawanan pengacau lain sewaktu Anda terpaksa menggunakan pisau yang Anda ambil dari meja bar?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, bukan aku yang mengambil pisau dan menikam Uzumaki-san!" Jelasnya nyaris bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dan setelah itu Anda kembali ke bar?"

"Ya benar, lalu aku segera menghubungi layanan darurat."

"Mari kita lebih akurat lagi. Anda tidak menghubungi layanan darurat, tetapi Anda menghubungi ponsel sersan Morino."

"Itu benar, Sabaku-san. Aku memberikan laporan atas tindak kejahatan dan aku tahu Morino-san akan menghubungi layanan darurat. Bahkan, ambulans datang di tempat kejadian lebih dulu ketimbang Morino-san."

"Dan saya perlu memberi informasi kepada Anda dan semua yang ada di ruang sidang bahwa yang menghubungi layanan darurat adalah Haruno Sakura. Dokter ahli Syaraf dan Jantung yang merupakan orang penting di Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo."

Suasana menjadi gaduh, hakim mengetuk palu untuk menenangkan para hadirin.

"Ah benarkah? Mungkin Haruno-san menghubungi rumah sakit lebih cepat dari Morino-san. Karena Morino-san harus menerima laporan kejahatan terlebih dahulu dariku." Jawab Kabuto cepat.

"Saya penasaran, bagaimana Anda begitu mudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel petugas kepolisian senior itu?"

"Karena Morino Ibiki merupakan ayah dari Morino Idate, juniorku di bidang spesialis bedah."

"Kalau begitu, Morino Ibiki-san kenalan Anda."

"Tidak terlalu akrab. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas kenalan karena beliau ayah dari junior saya."

"Anda bertanggung jawab atas Idate-san?"

"Tentu saja, saya seniornya." Jawabnya bangga.

"Perkiraan saya, Yakushi-san, Anda mengenal akrab Morino Ibiki-san sehingga Anda menelepon dia. Anda bermaksud untuk memastikan keterangan versi Anda didengar lebih dulu oleh polisi itu."

"Sayangnya ada tiga saksi lain yang membenarkan keterangan versiku."

"Saya penasaran kenapa begitu kembali ke bar, Anda menyuruh mereka pulang."

"Karena mereka tidak menyaksikan apa yang saya lihat. Jadi mereka tidak terlibat sama sekali, Sabaku-san."

"Dan, saya juga menganggap mereka mungkin dalam bahaya jika mereka tidak pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau ada seseorang dalam bahaya, itu pasti saksi tunggal pembunuhan Uzumaki-san, jadi kenapa Anda tidak pergi bersama teman-teman Anda?"

Sekali lagi, Kabuto bungkam dan kali ini dia diam karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Gaara benar-benar menohoknya.

"Mungkin alasan Anda menyuruh mereka pergi, adalah karena Anda butuh mereka menyingkir sehingga Anda bisa berlari pulang dan mengganti pakaian Anda yang berlumur darah sebelum polisi datang? Bagaimanapun, Anda tinggal, seperti yang Anda akui, tidak sampai seratus meter."

Itachi berdecak kagum dalam hati, dia benar-benar memberikan applause untuk si pengacara muda lulusan Harvard ini. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar anak dari mantan hakim agung Sabaku senior.

"Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa Morino-san tiba beberapa menit setelah pembunuhan terjadi, apakah Anda menduga, saya mampu melakukan hal beresiko tersebut kalau saya tahu polisi itu bisa sewaktu-waktu tiba?" Kabuto balik bertanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menahan amarahnya.

"Ya, saya menduga demikian." Balas Sabaku junior, "kalau pilihan lainnya adalah menghabiskan sisa hidup Anda di penjara."

Kegaduhan kembali memenuhi ruang sidang. Para juri mulai terpaku pada sosok Yakushi Kabuto, yang sekali lagi, dia benar-benar tidak menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Gaara kembali melanjutkan,

"Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, Yang Mulia."

"Uchiha-san? Saya yakin Anda ingin menanyai ulang saksi." Itachi segera bangkit dari kursinya, dia mengangguk mantap pada sang hakim.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." jawabnya, "ada satu pertanyaan yang saya yakin akan dijawab." Itachi kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yakushi-san, apa Anda bisa jurus teleportasi seperti _Yondaime Hokage_ di anime Shinobi yang terkenal itu?"

Kabuto kelihatan bingung, _what the fuck! Apa-apaan lagi ini._ Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa yang bertanya adalah Itachi, pengacara yang membelanya yang pasti akan membantunya.

"Bukan, tentu saja. Mengapa Anda bertanya begitu?"

"Karena kurasa, hanya sosok seperti _Yondaime Hokage_ yang bisa _hiraishin no justu_ yang mana setelah menyaksikan peristiwa pembunuhan, bisa kembali ke bar, berpesan pada teman-temannya, menghilang dalam sekejap untuk kembali ke rumahnya, mandi, berganti baju, lalu kembali menggunakan _hiraishin no jutsu_ ke bar yang telah ditandai oleh _kunai_ khusus dan duduk-duduk santai sampai Morino-san tiba."

Beberapa juri menahan senyum,

"atau mungkin ada pintu doraemon di dekat situ." senyum berubah menjadi gelak tawa, Itachi menunggu tawa reda kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan,

"Sekali lagi, saya ungkapkan secara konkrit bahwa hal itu hanya ada di dunia khayalan Sabaku-san. Maka sekarang saya ajukan pertanyaan serius kepada Anda, Yakushi-san," kini semua mata mulai terfokus padanya, Itachi menagkap mata emerald itu tengah menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Itachi kembali menyeringai,

"Ketika ahli forensik Tokyo Hospital memeriksa alat bukti, apakah sidik jari Anda teridentifkasi di gagang pisau itu?"

"Jelas bukan saya, kalau memang sidik jari itu milik saya, maka sayalah yang saat ini duduk di kursi pesakitan."

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Yang Mulia." Itachi mengakhiri. Suasana kembali ganduh dan hakim kembali memukul palu untuk menenangkan para hadirin.

Sidang hari ini ditutup, dilanjutkan minggu depan dengan Haruno Sakura sebagai saksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next**

 **Itachi vs Sakura**


	4. Itachi vs Sakura

Langkah kakinya menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang mulai lenggang. Hanya beberapa perawat yang masih berlalu lalang dengan data-data pasien yang dibawanya.

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, dan dia-Sakura Haruno-mendapatkan shift kerja malam bersama dengan dua orang perawat untuk membantunya.

Sakura memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya di cafeteria yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas paling diminati rumah sakit. Dia memesan secangkir matcha green tea vanilla sebagai temannya.

Dia kembali menatap catatan rekam medik itu dengan seksama.

Catatan rekam medik Menma Uzumaki.

Mirip.

Mereka benar-benar mirip secara fisik. Hanya saja tinggi badan Menma lebih tinggi dua sentimeter dari Naruto.

Lusa adalah sidang ke tiga dengan dirinya yang ditunjuk langsung oleh hakim sebagai saksi.

Sakura menghela napas pelan.

Ingatan enam bulan yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Benar-benar ingatan yang mengerikan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ingatan itulah yang sering menghantui tidur nyenyaknya, ditambah, saat ini si pembunuh masih berkeliaran dengan bebas terlebih lagi, satu tempat kerja dengannya.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana Kabuto menusukan pisau dengan kejamnya di dada Menma. Walaupun saat itu yang dia lihat adalah satu kali tikaman, namun setelah dirinya berteriak untuk berhenti dan si pelaku kabur entah kemana meninggalkan korban tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Saat itu Sakura tersadar bahwa Kabuto telah menikam Menma lebih dari satu kali.

 _"...mungkinkah?!"_

Sakura segera merapihkan catatan mediknya, dia dengan cepat bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di isi daya.

Dia ingat sekarang

Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya saat ini?

Ketika hendak memutar tubuh, Sakura menubruk tubuh tegap seseorang.

"Dokter Haruno-san." Matanya terbelalak, orang ini..

"Uchiha Itachi.." Desis Sakura tajam.

Mata mereka saling memancarkan kilat kebencian, atau hanya emerald itu saja yang menebar kebencian?

Karena, onyx hitam itu hanya memandangnya datar dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik membentuk seringai.

Sekilas, onyx Itachi melihat nama yang tercetak di kertas milik Sakura yang diyakini olehnya adalah rekam medik.

Menma

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk sidang lusa nanti, Haruno-san." Sindirnya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Mengapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

Pada akhirnya perempuan ini merasa jengah juga.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berucap;

"Ini bukan urusanmu, pengacara nomor satu di Jepang."

oOo

Gaara menatap jam di ponselnya. Dahinya mengkerut.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Ini baru pukul setengah dua malam!" Ucap Gaara setengah sadar.

Lelaki ini baru memejamkan matanya pukul setengah satu yang berarti dia baru tertidur satu jam. Dan sekarang matanya benar-benar berat.

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana.

"Cepat kirimkan datanya sekarang juga, Gaara! Atau aku akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh si nomor satu itu." Rengek suara putus asa Sakura.

Gaara bergeming

"Hallo? Gaara, kau masih di tempat?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu boneka shukaku terbesar dan lusa setelah persidangan kau akan memilikinya!" Teriaknya.

Gaara menyeringai. Ternyata dia belum kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Baiklah."

Telepon terputus. Gaara mendaratkan kakinya di lantai marmer dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk telapak kakinya.

Dia mencuci wajah di wastafel yang tersedia di dapur minimalis apartmentnya, sudah termasuk ke dalam paket kitchen set.

Sebelum berkutat di depan laptopnya demi memenuhi permintaan tuan puterinya, Gaara membuat secangkir kopi hitam untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

Karena dia yakin, dia tidak akan bisa kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sakura kembali menelepon sepupunya, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berdiskusi cukup panjang. Kebanyakan Sakura hanya bergumam saja sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku akan menemuimu siang ini. Kau tidak harus ke kantor kejaksaan lagi 'kan?" Sakura semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

Bergaul dengan ahli hukum seperti Gaara dan juga paman

Rasa-ayah Gaara-berhasil membuatnya terdoktrin.

Dia ingin mendiskusikan perihal dugaannya ini secara langsung bukan via telepon yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia pendam dalam hatinya sebelum mengambil tindakan dengan menemui Naruto di kantor polisi.

oOo

"Uzumaki-san ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Pintu besi ruangan sepetak yang hanya berisi kasur busa, meja, televisi mini, serta kamar mandi dalam tempatnya di karantina selama statusnya belum ditetapkan juri bersalah atau tidak bersalah itu berderit terbuka.

Naruto dengan malas-malasan menegakan tubuh tegapnya. Pakaiannya yang dikenakannya hanya sehelai kaus putih dan celana traning panjang warna orange dan sama sekali tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." ucap si gadis yang langsung dituruti oleh si petugas sipir.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu selain pengacaraku." suara tajam nan dingin itu berhasil membuat si gadis menahan napas.

Ada apa dengan tatapan mata biru itu?

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan." meremas ujung jas putih yang dikenakannya, gadis ini membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto masih menatapnya tajam tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menanggapi apa gerangan angin yang telah membawanya kemari.

"Bahwa kau.. Benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto." Ekspresi terkejutnya tersamarkan dengan cahaya temaram di ruangan itu. Dengan cepat ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Kau tidak ingin mengklarifikasinya?" tanya si gadis terdengar retorik.

Naruto masih diam.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berbicara dengan-"

"-pengacaraku. Aku tahu, tapi Gaara tidak mendengarkanku! Lantas aku bisa apa? Aku bukan orang yang mengerti hukum dengan baik seperti dirinya!" Lirihnya cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin menang dari si Uchiha itu! Aku ingin menegakan keadilan. Kesaksianku atas pembunuhan kembaranmu akan dipatahkan dengan mudah olehnya." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Oleh karena itu.. Bantulah aku.."

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeninggalan Sakura satu jam yang lalu, pintu tempatnya di penjara kembali berderit terbuka, menampilkan sosok sipir yang membawa baki plastik padanya dengan kotak-kotak kecil penuh makanan terbungkus plastik, Naruto mengabaikannya.

Fokus matanya seolah memperhatian televisi kecil yang menyiarkan berita pemboman di wilayah Suriah. Namun pada kenyataannya, pikirannya tengah berkelana memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Naruto mendengus. Dia menyambar baki berisi makanan itu dan memakannya walaupun tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali.

Kalau dia mengatakannya, ayah ibunya akan menanggung malu yang begitu besar, bukan?

 _"Aku hanya penasaran.. Kenapa Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah menemuimu. Bukankah dia statusnya saat ini adalah calon isterimu?"_

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya.

Cih! Persetan dengan semua itu.

oOo

 **Persidangan ketiga**

Gaara Sabaku melewatkan makan siangnya supaya dia bisa mempelajari catatan-catatannya. Apakah dia meremehkan waktu yang dimiliki Kabuto sebelum Morino Ibiki-san masuk ke pub?

Itachi Uchiha menyantap makan siangnya sendirian di atap sambil menikmati langit cerah dengan dengan berbagai kicauan burung yang menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menganggap rekan terpelajarnya itu-Gaara-melempar pertanyaan keliru sewaktu menanyai Kabuto soal ketepatan waktu.

Itachi mendengus, dia memaklumi si Sabaku itu masih pemula tapi dengan statusnya sebagai anak mantan hakim agung sehebat Rasa Sabaku, sepertinya hal sepele seperti itu tidak sepantasnya terlewatkan.

Itachi hanya memainkan sumpitnya tanpa berniat untuk memakan bento yang masih tersisa banyak itu sambil mempertimbangkan benang kusut ini.

Ketika angka jam menunjukan angka dua, sidang kasus pembunuhan Menma Uzumaki di ruang sidang dengan pintu yang terukir nomor satu itu kembali dibuka.

Tobirama Senju memasuki ruang sidang dan sesaat tersenyum sekilas pada tim juri sebelum mengambil posisi.

Ketika Sakura memasuki ruang sidang, Itachi menatapnya lekat. Mata hitam onyx miliknya tiba-tiba menyipit tajam begitu sadar betapa ketatnya pakaian yang digunakan gadis ini ke persidangan walaupun dipadukan dengan jas putih khas dokter.

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Sakura merasa muak ketika mereka bertatapan. Gaara tersenyum lembut begitu gadis merah muda ini langsung menuju mimbar saksi dengan begitu percaya diri.

Sakura mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk mengucapkan sumpah, dia masih merasa kesal dengan sepupunya itu atas kejadian tempo hari.

Gaara berdehem kecil, dia kembali bersikap professional.

"Apakah nama Anda Sakura Haruno?" Gaara memulai pertanyaannya.

"Itu benar."

"Apa pekerjaan Anda saat ini?"

"Dokter spesialis jantung dan saraf otak." Beberapa audience berdecak kagum.

"Apakah Anda tinggal di Monthly, B. 27, 7-8 Setagaya Tokyo?"

"Ya benar." Jawab Sakura.

"Haruno-san, apakah Anda berada di Bar and Pubs Akebinomi Chiyoda pada tanggal 28 Maret 2016?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Itu benar."

"Dengan siapa Anda berada di sana?"

"Aku sendirian."

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sana seorang diri hingga larut malam?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang yang mengajakku kencan dan dia menjanjikan untuk bertemu di pubs tersebut tetapi mendadak tidak jadi karena dia ada urusan di kantor kejaksaan." Jelas Sakura.

Gaara menelan ludahnya, jelas sekali Sakura tengah menyinggung dirinya.

"Maukah Anda menceritakan pada sidang ini hubungan Anda dengan terdakwa?" Gaara mengganti topik pertanyaan.

"Naruto Uzumaki dan aku tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Kejadian di Akebinomi Chiyoda itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Bagaimana pertama kali Anda melihatnya?"

"Menurut pandanganku, Naruto-san menyayangi saudara kembarnya. Terlihat dari pancaran tatapan matanya yang meneduhkan ketika mereka saling berargumen." Terdengar dengusan dari arah meja Itachi. Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Apakah terdakwa datang ke pub bersama dengan calon isterinya juga?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku melihatnya datang bersama dengan kembarannya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam kebiruan panjang sepinggang. Aku tidak tahu dia calon isteri Naruto-san atau bukan." Gaara terhenyak, tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjawab seperti itu.

Pertanyaan yang sudah disusunnya dengan apik itu seolah menguap begitu saja. Sakura bertindak sendiri!

Gaara menghela napas.

"Mengapa Anda berkata demikian?"

"Karena kalau Hyuga-san memang calon isteri dari Naruto-san, seharusnya saat ini dia berada di sini. Menyemangatinya dan mendatanginya, setidaknya satu kali dalam seminggu di tempat isolasinya." Gaara memejamkan matanya.

Percuma kalau dia kembali menguak lebih dalam. Sakura saat ini sedang berada dalam emosi yang menggebu.

Gaara meneguk air ludahnya, semoga pertanyan selanjutnya tidak membuat dirinya menjadi bermusuhan dengan sepupunya ini.

"Apa Anda mendengar kalimat ini; _Kalau kalian sudah selesai dengannya, aku dan temanku masih punya receh untuk berpesta seks dengannya_ , keluar dari mulut Yakushi-san?"

"Ya benar. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dia berkata; pelacur itu kelihatan sangat seksi sampai dia _membuka mulutnya._ "

"Lalu apa Anda masih meningat kata-kata ini; ' _begitu bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan di luar?'_ keluar dari mulut siapa?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Yakushi-san yang mengatakannya dengan sombong padahal dia kelihatannya tengah mabuk berat!" Jawabnya.

"Apa Anda yakin Yakushi-san yang membunuh Menma Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Perlu ku tegaskan, aku tidak mabuk sama sekali. Anda tahu betul aku tidak berhubungan baik dengan alkohol dan sejenisnya. Aku di sini memberikan kesaksianku untuk menegakan keadilan. Bukan Naruto-san yang mengambil pisau di ujung meja bar! Bukan Naruto-san yang menikam saudara kembarnya sendiri."

Suasana hening. Nampaknya para juri memperhatikan ucapan Sakura dengan serius. Gaara kembali membuka berkas lainnya dan melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Haruno-san, apakah Anda yang menelepon layanan darurat?"

"Benar. Aku menghubungi Tokyo _Hospital_. Untuk lebih meyakinkan, aku masih menyimpan panggilan keluar malam itu-" Sakura merongoh saku jas putihnya. "-boleh aku melihatnya?" Sela hakim Tobirama. Sakura mengangguk. Dia menggeser ke bawah layar ponselnya.

 _Saturday, March 2016, 0.10 AM_

 _Tokyo Hospital_

Suasana gaduh kembali mengisi ruangan. Itachi hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hakim Tobirama tampak tidak puas. Dia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut.

Ketika suasana kembali tenang, Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Haruno-san, malam itu siapa yang datang lebih dulu? Polisi atau ambulan?"

"Dua para medis." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Apa Anda mengenal dua para medis tersebut mengingat Anda adalah dokter di rumah sakit?" Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, Shizune- _senpai_ dan Lee- _san_."

"Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan kedua petugas itu untuk sampai di lokasi kejadian?"

"Tujuh sampai delapan menit."

"Mengapa Anda begitu yakin?"

"Aku melihat terus jam di ponselku yang nyaris lowbat."

"Lalu selang berapa menit polisi baru datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi sepertinya lima menit kemudian polisi datang."

"Berapa lama Morino Ibiki-san bersama Anda di tempat pembuangan sampah tempat perkara sebelum dia masuk ke bar?"

"Paling tidak sepuluh menit.." Jawab Sakura, keningnya mengkerut. "Tapi bisa juga lebih dari itu."

"Tapi cukup lama bagi Yakushi-san untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, pulang ke rumahnya, yang jauhnya hanya sekitar seratus meter, berganti pakaian, dan kembali ke tepat waktu untuk memberikan karangan versinya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum polisi senior itu masuk ke pubs?" Suasana kembali riuh. Itachi bangkit dari kursinya seraya menatap tajam Gaara.

"Yang mulia!" Ucapnya tegas. "Ini penghinaan yang keterlaluan pada orang yang hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai pelayan masyarakat! Dan, di sini bukan klien saya yang disidang."

Tobirama memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Saya setuju denganmu, Uchiha-san." Gaara mendengus.

"Para juri, harap abaikan komentar terakhir Sabaku-san. Karena bukan Yakushi Kabuto yang disidang." Tobirama mendelik tajam pada Gaara, tapi si Sabaku junior ini tidak peduli sama sekali. Karena dia sadar, juri tidak akan lupa sikap perlawanannya, dan bahwa itu bahkan bisa jadi suatu kebimbangan di benak para juri.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan, dia membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. "Itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Pastikan untuk tidak terulang lagi." Ucap si hakim tajam.

"Haruno-san, kapan Anda mengetahui kalau Naruto Uzumaki sebagai terdakwa?" Gaara kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Keesokan paginya. Aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa polisi dengan Minato Namikaze-san dan Kushina Uzumaki-san bahwa mereka menahan Naruto-san dan mendakwanya atas kematian saudara kembarnya."

"Di rumah sakit?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, di ruangan terakhir Menma Uzumaki menghembuskan napasnya."

"Berita itu pasti mengagetkan." Komentar Itachi cukup keras, dia tetap duduk dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana reaksi Anda terhadap berita itu?" Gaara cepat-cepat bertanya.

" _Shock_ tentu saja. Saat itu aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan menceritkan apa yang aku ketahui. Tapi mereka tidak memercayai aku."

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Yang Mulia."

Perhatian Hakim Tobirama langsung tertuju pada si pengacara nomor satu yang kini nampaknya sudah bersiap untuk menanyai saksi.

"Uchiha-san, Anda dipersilakan untuk menanyai saksi." ujarnya. Itachi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Itachi membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan mulai menghadap saksi.

Hijau manik emerald bertemu dengan bola mata hitam obsidian bak batu oniks. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

Raut wajah Itachi nampak begitu serius tetapi itu tidak membuat Sakura gentar sama sekali. Dia tetap berdiri tegak di mimbar saksi.

"Haruno-san, apa sarapan Anda pagi ini?"

Keningnya mengkerut, jelas sekali memperlihatkan keterkejutannya akan pertanyaan 'pembukaan' yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah hakim.

"Yang Mulia, apakah pertanyaan ini relevan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sepertinya Sakura mulai paham dengan drama yang ada di persidangan. Hakim Tobirama menghela napasnya, mata semerah darah itu memandang setiap mata yang ada di ruang sidang terarah padanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan dari Uchiha-san." Jawab si hakim membuat Sakura terhenyak.

Itachi sekuat tenaga menahan bibirnya untuk tertawa.

Gaara mengepalkan tinjunya.

 _Sial! Seharusnya aku memprediksi si Uchiha ini akan mengawali pertanyaan dengan mengagetkannya._

"Aku sarapan dengan dua lapis roti dan secangkir susu cokelat." Dengan tenang Sakura mencoba menjawab. Walaupun dalam benaknya dokter pintar ini masih bertanya-tanya apa motif dari pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Tidak ada yang lain, Haruno-san?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menambah sarapanku, Uchiha-san." jawabnya tajam. Itachi masih menampilkan ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Hn, baiklah. Lalu, Anda yakin hanya dua lapis roti?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Dengan secangkir susu cokelat, apa Anda lupa? Aku dua menit yang lalu mengatakannya!" Beberapa juri menahan tawa. Gaara masih tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

Dia tahu, Itachi sedang mencoba menarik Sakura ke dalam perangkap.

"Tenang Haruno-san. Maksud saya adalah Anda yakin hanya dua lapis? Atau mungkin tiga?"

"Hanya dua, Uchiha-san!" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, apa Anda mengolesi mentega di atasnya?"

"Ya benar." kali ini Sakura lebih rileks.

"Berapa sendok mentega yang Anda olesi?"

"Satu sendok teh." Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Bukan, dua sendok teh." ralatnya cepat.

"Atau tiga?" sela Itachi kemudian.

"Ah ya mungkin tiga sendok, aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Susu yang Anda minum apa itu susu kemasan?" Itachi kembali bertanya, berpuluh pasang mata melihat adegan tersebut penuh minat.

"Astaga, aku terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini sampai tidak sadar meminum susu kemasan yang sudah kedaluarsa!" seketika Sakura memekik di tempat.

Suasana mendadak hening. Mereka semua _sweatdrop_ karena mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba panik.

Gaara menepuk jidatnya.

 _Yare-yare._

Tapi berbeda dengan Itachi. Seringai setan semakin lebar di wajahnya.

"Haruno-san." Suara Itachi bagaikan melodi kematian. Suasana ruang sidang kembali tenang.

Beberapa juri melihat Sakura sebagai dokter cerdas nan unik. Sebagian menganggapnya ceroboh.

"Anda tidak ingat berapa sendok mentega yang Anda oleskan di roti sarapanmu dan Anda lupa tanggal kedaluarsa susu kemasan yang Anda minum pagi ini tapi Anda ingat sekali perkara yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu dengan begitu detail."

Sakura menunduk. Dia meremas ujung jas putihnya. Sialan Uchiha! Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next :**

 **Lanjutan Itachi vs Sakura**

a/n : Selamat malam Minna-san! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca serta memberikan komentarnya untuk fanfic ini!

Bagaimana chapter awal Itachi vs Sakura-nya? Review ya guys!

See you next chapter!

Signature,

Shin-meris/Myshinris


	5. Lanjutan : Itachi vs Sakura

"Haruno- _san_." Suara Itachi bagaikan melodi kematian. Suasana ruang sidang kembali tenang.

beberapa juri melihat Sakura sebagai dokter cerdas nan unik. Sebagian menganggapnya ceroboh.

"Anda tidak ingat berapa sendok mentega yang Anda oleskan di roti sarapan dan Anda lupa tanggal kedaluarsa susu kemasan yang Anda minum _pagi ini_ tapi Anda ingat sekali perkara yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu dengan begitu detail." Itachi menekankan kata _'pagi ini'_ sebagai sindiran untuknya. Sakura menunduk. Dia meremas ujung jas putihnya.

Sialan Uchiha! Batinnya.

"Bahkan Anda mengingat begitu percis tiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yakushi- _san_ , yang bahkan bukan ditujukan pada Anda?" Tanya Itachi tajam. Sakura cemberut.

"Ya, saya mengingatnya," kata Sakura. "Karena memang dia melakukannya. Saya tidak peduli perkataannya ditujukan pada siapa, yang jelas dia bersalah."

"Anda tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang bersalah atau tidak, Haruno- _san_. Anda tidak mempunyai bukti."

"Anda berkata seperti itu karena Anda TIDAK BERADA ditempat perkara Uchiha- _san_." Sakura menekankan kata 'tidak berada'. Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _Inilah gadisku_. Batinnya.

Itachi masih tidak menampilkan ekspresi. Dia kembali membuka pertanyaan tanpa berniat melihat berkas terlebih dahulu.

"Anda juga mengatakan dalam persidangan ini bahwa Anda keluar Akebinomi Pubs and Bar lewat pintu belakang."

"Ya."

"Kenapa Anda tidak keluar lewat pintu depan, Haruno- _san_?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Kalau keadaannya normal, saya pasti akan keluar lewat pintu depan, Uchiha- _san_." Itachi masih memasang topeng datarnya.

"Dan keadaan seperti apa yang menyebabkan Anda keluar lewat pintu belakang?"

"Saat itu di dalam bar yang sangat disayangkan tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung sedang terjadi pertengkaran kecil yang disebabkan oleh Yakushi dan teman-temannya. Yakushi menggoda wanita yang datang bersama kembar Uzumaki, salah satu dari kembaran itu merasa terusik dengan perkataan tidak senonoh yang keluar dari mulut Yakushi tapi sepertinya Hyuga- _san_ berhasil membuat salah satu kembaran itu tenang. Saat mereka hendak keluar dari bar, Yakushi berdiri dan kembali menantang mereka dengan mengatakan ' _bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan di luar_!' tapi tidak ada satupun di antara kembar Uzumaki yang menanggapi. Mereka lebih memilih keluar lewat pintu belakang, dan Yakushi mengikuti mereka." Jelasnya.

"Apa itu karangan yang Anda buat?" sindir Itachi.

"Saya hanya mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Mengapa Anda ikut pergi ke belakang?"

"Karena saat itu saya melihat Yakushi mengambil pisau di ujung meja bar." Jawabnya mantap.

"Barangkali Anda bisa menjelaskan mengapa Uzumaki- _san_ mengatakan; ' _Sialan! Kau tahu bahwa tou-sama yang menjodohkannya denganku tapi tahu-tahu kini kalian resmi tukar cincin? Berengsek kau!'_?

"Siapapun yang berada di sana akan tahu kalau Menma Uzumaki- _san_ saat itu hanya bercanda." Jawab Sakura yakin. Dia melihat jelas mereka sedang bercanda gurau saat itu.

"Maafkan saya, Haruno- _san_. Tapi saya tidak melihat ada yang lucu dari ucapannya."

"Itu karena Anda tidak berada di tempat perkara kejadian."

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Gadis yang cerdas_. Batinnya.

"Seorang lelaki yang diketahui akan dijodohkan denganmu tiba-tiba sudah bertunangan lebih dahulu dengan kembaranmu, apa itu menurut Anda hal yang lucu?" Sakura terdiam.

"Saat itu mereka memang terlihat sedang bercanda." Jawabnya.

"Anda seorang dokter, benar?"

"Ya."

"Apa seorang dokter bisa berubah menjadi peramal?"

"Maaf?"

"Anda begitu yakin mereka hanya bercanda padahal Anda tidak tahu bagaimana isi pikiran orang tersebut. Kita lebih konkrit lagi saja, Haruno- _san_. Jika memang mereka hanya bercanda, lantas mengapa Hyuga- _san_ tidak pernah menemui kekasihnya di persidangan ataupun tempatnya diisolasi? Bisa Anda jelaskan?"

Glek. Sakura menelan ludahnya, inilah yang dia takutkan.

Sampai saat ini pun dia tidak tahu kenapa Hinata Hyuga tidak pernah menemui Naruto yang _notabane_ adalah tunangannya? Karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

"Saya tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan berat hati.

"Anda tidak tahu?" ulang Itachi retoris. Sakura memegang erat-erat susuran mimbar saksi.

"Ketika sampai di luar," Itachi membuka pertanyaan baru, "Anda melihat Yakushi- _san_ tengah menikam berkali-kali Menma Uzumaki- _san_."

"Itu benar."

"Lalu mengapa Anda tidak menghentikannya saat tikaman pertama dilakukan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kembali matanya. Sial!

"Saya melihatnya menikam satu kali. Saat itu saya langsung berteriak untuk menghentikannya."

"Hanya satu kali?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama durasi waktu sampai Anda menyusul mereka ke belakang?"

"Saya tidak ingat." Jawab Sakura.

"Kali ini Anda _tidak ingat_."

"Tidak begitu lama." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak begitu lama," Itachi mengulangi, tangan kirinya dilipat di depan dada dengan tangan kanannya yang diangkat untuk menunjuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Kurang dari satu menit?"

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi tidak berlangsung lama saya segera menyusulnya ke belakang."

"Lalu temannya bergabung dengannya dalam beberapa saat kemudian." Kata Itachi.

"Tidak, saya yakin temannya lebih dulu pergi sebelum saya menyusul ke belakang." Jawab Sakura.

"Mereka juga pergi lewat pintu belakang?"

"Tidak, mereka pergi lewat pintu depan." Itachi menyeringai.

"Haruno- _san_ , jika pertengkaran di belakang tempat pembuangan sampah seperti yang Anda paparkan di antara mereka memang terjadi, dalam waktu satu menit Anda melihat Yakushi- _san_ telah menikam _satu kali_ Menma- _san_ dan teman-temannya yang lain telah berada di ujung tempat pembuangan sampah yang Anda yakini mereka keluar lewat pintu depan."

Kerutan tipis muncul di dahi lebarnya. Sakura kembali mencengkram sisiran mimbar,

"Dia pasti melakukannya."

"Haruno- _san_ , jika Anda harus keluar dari Akeminomi Bars and Pubs lewat pintu depan, berjalan di jalan yang ramai, lalu menyusuri jalanan kecil, sebelum akhirnya sampai di ujung tempat pembuangan sampah, maka Anda akan menempuh jarak sekitar dua ratus meter. Anda yakin mereka bisa menempuh jarak dua ratus meter dalam satu menit?"

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda."kata Sakura dingin. _Emerald_ -nya menatap tajam yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Itachi.

"Saya kira Anda mengerti betul, Haruno- _san_. Tapi demi juri,dua orang keluar bar lewat pintu depan dan memutar ke bagian belakang. Semua itu terjadi dalam satu menit. Tidakkah ini lucu?"

Sakura diam.

"Sudah berapa lama peristiwa pembunuhan ini terjadi?" Itachi kembali membuka pertanyaan ketika Sakura bungkam.

"Lebih dari enam bulan."

"Selama enam bulan itu, berapa kali Anda menjenguk terdakwa?"

"Saya menjenguknya setiap sebulan sekali." Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan memang benar adanya selama itu dia menjenguk Naruto dengan atau tanpa Gaara.

"Berapa durasi waktu Anda menjenguknya?"

"Tidak lama. Paling lama hanya satu jam."

Itachi melihat ke langit-langit ruang sidang. "Jadi Anda bersama dia kira-kira kurang lebih dua puluh lima jam selama enam bulan ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Saya tidak pernah menghitung seperti itu." Dengusnya.

"Yah, sekarang Anda mesti seperti itu, tidakkah Anda sependapat bahwa dua puluh lima jam itu cukup lama bagi kalian untuk mengulang-ngulang cerita Anda, memastikan kalau ceritanya sempurna begitu tiba saatnya Anda hadir di pengadilan."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar." Sakura memprotes.

"Haruno- _san_ , saat Anda menjenguk terdakwa di penjara."—Itachi menjeda sesaat—"tidakkah selama dua puluh lima jam ini Anda membicarakan masalah ini?"

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu, dia ingat terakhir kali mengunjungi Naruto jelas-jelas membahas masalah ini. Memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, Sakura menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ya, pernah."

"Tentu saja pernah." Kata Itachi. "Sebab kalau tidak pernah, mungkin Anda bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Anda bisa mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi malam itu, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mereka yang terlibat, sedangkan Anda sendiri tidak bisa mengingat sarapan apa yang Anda makan _tadi pagi_?"

"Tentu saja saya mengingatnya, Uchiha- _san_. Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa lupa? Apapun yang terjadi, Yakushi dan teman-temannya lebih banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan skenario mereka karena tidak ada jam kunjungan dan larangan kapan dan di mana mereka bisa bertemu."

" _Bravo_!" Kata Gaara, dia berucap cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Itachi yang kini mendeliknya tajam.

"Coba kita kembali ke tempat pembuangan sampah dan mengetes ingatan Anda." Kata Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saat itu begitu Anda tiba di tempat kejadian dalam waktu _satu menit_ setelah mereka pergi ke belakang, Uzumaki- _san_ telah ditikam oleh Yakushi- _san_ tanpa adanya provokasi. Apa menurut Anda, dua lawan satu itu sebanding?"

Sesaat, Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Haku dan Toneri sudah tiba di sana lebih dulu dari saya!" kata Sakura kesal.

"dalam satu menit, Haruno- _san_?" Itachi kembali menyeringai. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Anda yang menghubungi layanan darurat, benar?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya benar."

"Lalu siapa yang menghubungi polisi pertama kali? Jelas bukan Anda, tapi Yakushi- _san_. Sesuatu yang tidak wajar apabila habis menikam seseorang, baju Anda terkena bercak-bercak darah lalu menghubungi polisi." Itachi berhenti bicara, membiarkan peristiwa itu melekat di benak para juri, dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Saat itu Anda melihat Yakushi- _san_ menikam satu kali."

"Ya benar."

"Dan bagaimana hasil otopsi dari rumah sakit?"

"Tiga kali tikaman. Saya mungkin melihatnya satu kali tikaman tetapi pada kenyataannya itulah tikaman terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum saya datang dan menjerit untuk berhenti." Terangnya. Itachi tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _mungkin_ ya? Berarti Anda _kembali_ tidak yakin."

"Apa yang ingin Anda katakan?!" ucap Sakura tajam. Dia benar-benar muak berdiri di mimbar saksi dan berlama-lama saling bertukar pandang dengan pengacara nomor satu di Jepang itu.

"Saat polisi tiba, mereka menyaksikan pakaian Naruto Uzumaki- _san_ penuh bercak darah dan satu-satunya sidik jari yang ditemukan dipisau itu adalah sidik jari terdakwa, benar?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Saya sudah menjelaskan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi!" kata Sakura.

"kalau begitu, Anda juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada sama sekali setetes bercak darah dipakaian yang dikenakan Yakushi Kabuto- _san_ , baju atau dasinya, saat polisi menanyai dia beberapa menit kemudian."

"Dia punya waktu setidak-tidaknya dua puluh menit untuk berlari pulang ke rumahnya dan berganti pakaian." Kata Sakura.

"Jadi Anda mendukung teori Yondaime Hokage di anime Shinobi yang terkenal itu, benar?" Pancing Itachi.

"Yakushi mengakui dia berada di tempat pembuangan sampah saat itu," tambah Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan komentar Itachi.

"Benar Haruno- _san_. Tapi itu hanya setelah dia mendengar Anda menjerit, saat dia meninggalkan teman-temannya di bar untuk mengetahui apakah Anda dalam bahaya."

"Tidak, dia sudah ada di sana saat Uzumaki kembar ditikam."

"Tapi ditikam siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Yakushi! Yakushi! Yakushi! Berapa kali harus saya katakan kepada Anda, Uchiha- _san_?!"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menelepon, kembali ke dalam bar, menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pulang, pulang ke rumah, mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh darah, mandi, kembali ke bar, dan duduk tenang menunggu polisi datang? Lalu dia bisa memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, penjelasan yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh setiap pengunjung bar pada malam itu?"

"Tapi mereka semua tidak mengatakan kebenarannya," bantah Sakura.

"Saya paham. Jadi menurut persepsi Anda, hanya Anda yang mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Ya itu benar."

"Tapi sedetik yang lalu Anda mengatakan; _mereka semua tidak mengatakan kebenarannya_. Semua yang dimaksud di sini siapa, Haruno- _san_?"

"Mereka!"

"Mereka pengunjung bar?"

"Ya."

"Anda bukan pengunjung bar?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar bungkam. Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya, dia menghadap hakim seraya berkata;

"tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, Yang Mulia."

 **.**

 **.**

Next Chapter : **6\. Keputusan Juri**

 **.**

 **Bandung, 24 Juni 2016, pukul 2.06am**

 **a/n:** Bagaimana 'adegan' ItaSaku di persidangan ini? Mohon maaf, saya menyimpan rate M tetapi sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda 'bumbu' yang menjurus ke rate M. Selain karena saat ini masih bulan Suci Ramadhan, saya juga menunggu _timing_ yang pas untuk menempatkan adegan panas hoho..

Um, ada beberapa reviewer yang ingin saya balas reviewnya. Kalau berkenan, silakah review lagi ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuyukiameyuri** : Hallo! Maafkan ya, soalnya dari awal di summary sudah saya jelaskan kalau adegan romance di fanfic ini emang minim. Lebih dominan ke drama persidangan. Tapi bukan berarti ItaSaku enggak akan ada romance-nya. Terima kasih sudah review!

 **Ayu644** : Saya senang kalau fanfic ini membuat Anda penasaran hehe. Karena memang itu tujuan saya membuat fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ya.

 **Rainacherry** : Kenapa tidak login? Tapi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

 **Read Story** : Hei! Saya sangat senang dengan review dari Anda yang sangat panjang ini, haha.. iya saya juga tahu kok, saya membuat pertanyaan seperti itu untuk kelangsungan cerita. Dan, pertanyaan sepele seperti ini memang tidak ada korelasinya dengan kasus pembunuhan tetapi bisa menjadi poin penilaian untuk juri terhadap saksi. Karena di Hukum yang menganut system Anglo Saxon seperti yang saya pakai di cerita ini, keputusan juri itulah yang menentukan. Bukan hakim seperti halnya di hukum negara kita, Indonesia yang merupakan system hukum eropa kontinental. Sekiranya, di chapter ini memberikan sedikit lebihnya penjelasan mengapa saya membubuhkan pertanyaan sepele seperti "Apa sarapan pagi Anda". Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review-nya, saya sangat mengapresiasi komentar dari Anda.

 **Clarette Yurisa** : Hallo Yurisa, kenapa tidak login? Hehe, dugaanmu sudah hampir mendekati kebenarannya. Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict saya ini yang masih jauh dari kata bagus. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review-nya ya.

 **Hayaaeeh** : Iya ItaSaku, saya suka Itachi haha. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

 **Rikarika** : Ahahaha, fict saya masih jauh dari kata bagus kok. Masih banyak kekurangan seperti typo dan italic yang masih perlu perbaikan. Tapi sejauh ini, terima kasih ya sudah memberikan reviewnya.

 **Xxx** : Inspirasi dari mana? Hmm, dari buku a Prisoner of Brith karya Jeffery Archer dan dari film The Whole Truth. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review-nya ya.

 **Anak hukum** : Ini nih, saya kepo sama pe-review dengan akun nama 'anak hukum'. Kenapa tidak login? Anda benar, ah saya sependapat sama komentar Anda di kolom review ini. Lain kali login ya? Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikan perihal hukum hehe. Terima kasih sudah memberikan reviewnya ya.

 **NoelZoe98** : Hallo Zoe! Di sini Sakura berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari Gaara yakni 25 tahun. Itachi menginjak usia 28 tahun jadi mereka berbeda usia tiga tahunan. Dokter x Hukum couple ya? Haha. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

: Fighting Saku-chan! Haha, thanks udah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

 **LA.8899skypea** : Benar, terutama di chapter ini, Sakura benar-benar dibantai haha. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

.

.

Maafkan saya untuk yang review dengan nama "guest" tidak saya balas, karena ada yang mereview dengan nama yang sama. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya.

Sampai jumpa next chapter.

 **Minnal Aidin wal Fa'idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Selamat Hari lebaran esok!**


	6. Keputusan Juri

"… _."_

" _Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menelepon, kembali ke dalam bar, menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pulang, pulang ke rumah, mengganti pakaiannya yang penuh darah, mandi, kembali ke bar, dan duduk tenang menunggu polisi datang? Lalu dia bisa memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, penjelasan yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh setiap pengunjung bar pada malam itu?"_

" _Tapi mereka semua tidak mengatakan kebenarannya," bantah Sakura._

" _Saya paham. Jadi menurut persepsi Anda, hanya Anda yang mengatakan kebenarannya."_

" _Ya itu benar."_

" _Tapi sedetik yang lalu Anda mengatakan; mereka semua tidak mengatakan kebenarannya. Semua yang dimaksud di sini siapa, Haruno-san?"_

" _Mereka!"_

" _Mereka pengunjung bar?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Anda bukan pengunjung bar?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar bungkam. Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya, dia menghadap hakim seraya berkata;_

" _tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, Yang Mulia."_

.

.

 **PIP!**

"Tch! Aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan menggunakan trik murahan seperti itu." Laki-laki dengan model rambut khasnya itu melempar remot tivi sembarang arah. Dia tegak habis gelas berisi _sampanye_ dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul lelaki dengan gen yang sama dengannya itu dari arah dapur. Melihat sepupunya yang hampir teler, Obito menaruh gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja dengan cukup keras, Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya,

"apa maumu?" ucapnya ketus. Obito terkekeh pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya di dekat lemari kaca yang berisi buku-buku tebal milik si sepupu dengan gaya tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke. Jangan menjadi pengecut, pergilah ke Jepang dan hajar kakakmu itu."

Seuias senyum miring tercetak di wajah tampannya. "Itulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi kurasa, ini belum saatnya."

"Ya kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Tunggu saja sampai si pirang itu dijebloskan dalam penjara." Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu sialan! Aku tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untukku kembali."Obito tertawa keras, tangannya memegang erat perutnya seolah menahan rasa sakit. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya sampai Obito mendekatinya dan berbisik rendah di telinganya. Kedua bola mata onik miliknya terbelalak, "kau gila!"Obito tampak acuh. Dia mulai meminum air yang berada di cangkirnya

.

"Setidaknya aku tidak segila kakek."

.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?" Ucap Gaara.

"Ah ternyata pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal lagi." Kata suara yang menggema di seberang telepon. Rasa Sabaku terkekeh, Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Mestinya kau kuperingatkan. Uchiha muda itu selalu memberikan pertanyaan mengejutkan untuk saksi pembela; sebagai pengacara yang cukup ditakuti di Jepang, dia telah membuktikan bahwa hanya para hakimlah yang tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan dia lontarkan, bagi saksi tak terduga, belum lagi juri, pertanyaan itu akan terasa mengejutkan."

"Dan apa pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya?"

"Hmm, salah satunya yang kuingat adalah apa nama jalan kedua di sebelah kiri saat kau keluar dari pintu depan rumahmu untuk berangkat ke kantor pada pagi hari? Sejauh yang kuketahui, hanya ada beberapa saksi yang mampu menjawabnya dengan benar. Dugaanku, dia akan menyuruh orang suruhannya terlebih dahulu untuk menyelidiki keadaan sekitar rumah saksi sehari sebelumnya."

Gaara mengenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Dia memijat pelipisnya pelan, "yah setidaknya ayah memperingatiku untuk tidak meremehkan si keriput itu." Rasa Sabaku tidak segera menanggapi ucapan itu. Namun begitu dia membuka mulut, pertanyaan tidak terduga oleh Gaara itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau akan mengajukan Uzumaki sebagai saksi?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak, ayah?"

"Hm, karena menurutku itu satu-satunya elemen kejutan terakhir yang kau miliki. Itachi tentu berharap Naruto akan berdiri di mimbar saksi sepanjang minggu dan dia telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk membasminya seperti hama. Tapi, jika tiba-tiba kau akan menutup perkaranya besok pagi tanpa peringatan apapun, dia akan bersiaga. Bayangan Uchiha muda itu, setidaknya dia punya waktu satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan pertanyaan jebakan lain untuk Naruto tanpa sekalipun terpikirkan dia akan diminta untuk membuat kesimpulan penuntutan besoknya." Gaara terdiam cukup lama, mempertimbangkan saran dari ayahnya.

"Terutama dia pun seorang CEO di perusahaannya, perhatian pada sidang ini akan terbagi meskipun dia seorang jenius sekalipun." Lanjut ayah Gaara.

"Tapi ayah, seandainya Naruto tidak memberikan bukti apa-apa, tentunya juri akan mengasumsikan yang terburuk."

"Hukumnya sangat jelas soal itu." Jawab ayah Gaara. "Hakim menjelaskan bahwa itu hak prerogative terdakwa kalau dia memutuskan untuk bersedia menjadi saksi, maka dari itu juri semestinya tidak cepat mengambil kesimpulan hanya berdasarkan keputusan tersebut."

"Tapi yang terjadi biasanya begitu, seperti pesanmu berkali-kali padaku waktu itu."

"Mungkin, tapi satu-dua juri akan tahu bahwa Naruto tidak membaca artikel di Tokyo Times, dan mengira kau berpesan padanya untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Uchiha muda itu terutama setelah dia telah membombardir Haruno yang begitu membelanya."

"Sebenarnya Naruto itu cerdas, hanya saja dia mudah marah." Jelas Gaara.

"Ya aku tahu, bagaimana pun dia adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze."

"Aku punya sedikit kejutan yang perlu dicemaskan oleh si Uchiha." Kata Gaara.

"Misalnya?" jawab sang ayah.

"Yakushi menikam Naruto di kakinya dan bekas luka itu bisa menjadi bukti."

"Itachi akan bilang kalau itu adalah bekas luka lama, nak."

"Tapi ayah kami punya bukti visum dokter yang menyatakan itu luka baru."

"Itachi akan menudung Menma Uzumaki sebagai penyebabnya."

"Jadi ayah menyarankanku untuk _tidak_ menjadikan Naruto sebagai saksi?"

"Pertanyaanmu sulit dijawab nak, karena aku tidak hadir di persidangan, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana juri menanggapi testimoni dari Sakura."

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, "satu-dua juri tampak simpatik pada pembelaan Sakura saat itu menunjukan diri sebagai orang yang jujur. Meskipun sebagian .."Gaara terdiam. "Aku mengerti nak."mengerti dengan kebimbangan sang anak bungsu, Rasa Sabaku, Mantan Hakim Agung itu segera menyahut.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah konsultasi panjang yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto di sel lantai bawah, Gaara menuju ruang ganti baju sidang dan berganti mengenakan baju pengacaranya. Lalu ia bergegas menuju ruang sidang nomor satu.

Begitu sampai, ruang itu masih sepi dan ia pun duduk di meja pengacara sambil meletakkan tiga berkas bertuliskan Uzumaki di meja di depannya. Ia membuka berkas pertama dan mulai memeriksa tujuh pertanyaan yang semalam dibuatnya cukup rapi. Sekilas dilihatnya jam dinding. Tepat pukul 9.35.

Sepuluh menit menjelang sidang di buka, Uchiha Itachi dan asistennya masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di ujung seberang meja. Mereka tidak menggubris Gaara yang tampak begitu serius.

Naruto Uzumaki muncul kemudian ditemani dua polisi. Ia duduk di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan dan menunggu hakim memasuki ruang sidang.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, pintu belakang ruang sidang terbuka menampilkan sosok hakim Tobirama Senju berjalan memasuki daerah kekuasaannya. Setiap orang di ruang sidang ini berdiri seraya membungkukan badannya tanda menghormati sang hakim.

Hakim membalas penghormatan tersebut sebelum duduk di kursi tengan.

"Bawa masuk tim juri."Kata hakim. Sambil menunggu tim juri muncul, ia memasang rambut putih palsu khas seorang hakim serta kaca mata bulat miliknya. Membuka buku catatan yang masih baru, serta membuka tutup bulpoinnya, ia menuliskan kata-kata seperti; pemeriksaan Naruto Uzumaki oleh Mr. Sabaku.

Gaara menatap jam tangannya, alisnya mengkerut saat mata jadenya menatap sekeliling ruangan dan objek yang dicarinya sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Gaara meraih ponsel pintarnya dan mengetikan sesuatu.

" _Kau tidak akan datang?"_ tulisnya. Dan, pesan terkirim.

Degup jantungnya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Gaara berulang kali mengucapkan kata "all is well" untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Begitu para juri menempatkan dirinya di kursi mereka, hakim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pengacara terdakwa—Gaara. "Kau siap menanggil saksimu berikutnya, Mr. Sabaku?"tanya sang hakim.

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuangkan segelas air lalu meneguknya. Sekilas ia menatap Naruto dan melempar senyum padanya. Ia kemudian membuka-buka daftar pertanyaan di depannya hingga sampai pada halaman yang berupa lembaran kertas kosong.

Ia tersenyum pada hakim dan berkata, "saya tidak memiliki saksi lagi, Yang Mulia."

Itachi menautkan alisnya, dia berdecih pelan dan menatap tajam Sabaku junior. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, dalam hati ia merutuki si pengacara junior. Sialan, aku belum membuat kesimpulan. Batinnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa membuatnya dalam satu jam, namun berbeda dengan kasus yang tidak biasa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya asisten di sebelahnya, Itachi tidak menjawab. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk memberikan kesimpulan.

Terlebih hari ini rapat penting dengan perusahaan Oh dari Korea Selatan. Itachi menghela napasnya, dia tidak boleh citranya sebagai pengacara nomor satu di Jepang tercoreng hanya karena kesimpulan.

Asistennya benar-benar merasa bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat reaksi dari atasannya. Itachi tidak pernah terlihat setertekan ini. Gaara menikmati momen itu, sungguh disayangkan karena Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah penuh penderitaan dari pengacara yang sedang naik daun ini .

Hakim menunggu kasak-kusuk di ruang sidang mereda, ia melempar senyum pada Gaara yang mengira sang hakim sempat mengedipkan mata.

Begitu Gaara mereguk tiap moment yang ia rasa bisa dilewatkan, ia berkata, "Yang Mulia, begitulah pembelaan kami."

Hakim Tobirama menolah ke arah Itachi, yang kali ini tidak lagi bisa menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Mr. Uchiha" Kata sang hakim seolah-olah tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, "silakan menyampaikan pidato penutupan dari pihak penuntut."

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Dia sebelumnya membungkuk hormat sebelum berucap, "Yang Mulia, bolehkah says bertanya." Katanya dengan tenang. Gaara berdecih sebal. "Karena keadaan yang tak biasa ini, sudikah Yang Mulia memberikan waktu pada kami untuk menyiapkan pernyataan penutupan kami, kalau boleh kami tangguhkan penuntutan ini hingga—"

"—Tidak bisa, Mr. Uchiha." Potong sang hakim. Itachi membelalakan matanya, tangannya mengepal erat, sialan! Batinnya.

"Aku tidak akan menangguhkan penuntutan ini. Kau tahu benar bahwa merupakan hak terdakwa untuk memilih tidak bersaksi. Juri dan pejabat pengadilan semua ada di tempat saat ini, dan aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu betapa penuhnya jadwal persidangan. Silahkan lanjutkan dengan pernyataan penutupanmu." Jelas sang hakim. Itachi sungguh merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan dari sang hakim yang sebelumnya selalu membelanya itu.

Dia berdehem pelan. Mengalirkan cairan ke kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Dewan juri.."Itachi menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum membukanya dan melanjutkan pernyataan tertutupnya.

Setelah kurang dari satu jam, Itachi kembali menghempaskan bokongnya di kursinya. Tangannya mengepal erat, dia benar-benar berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan merasa tercengang dengan pernyataan penutupan yang dibuatnya. Selain itu sangat singkat, tidak mencapai satu jam, dia pun memberikan pernyataannya tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tersusun dan terperinci dengan sangat detail dan rapi.

Itachi mendengus, tepukan di bahunya membuat ia menoleh. Asistennya itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kau keren!" Katanya. Itachi menatapnya datar.

Keren? Tch! Jangan mengejekku.

Pada akhirnya kita semua tahu kalau seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya, adalah tipe yang selalu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Dia tidak bisa dikejutkan secara tiba-tiba walaupun hasil dari kesimpulan yang diberikannya tadi tidaklah buruk. Namun, tidak seperti Uchiha Itachi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hakim Tobirama menyarankan mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang dan persidangan dilanjutkan pukul dua.

Gaara menyambar salah satu berkas tebalnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang sidang. Ia merasa gondok, sialan Uchiha! Padahal ia yakin apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah kejutan untuk si nomor satu di Jepang tapi kenapa si Uchiha itu bisa melewatinya dengan mulus bagaikan jalan tol? Gaara berlari menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga batu sampai ia tiba di atap yang luas yang hanya ada kursi menghadap langsung indahnya pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Gaara membuka berkasnya dan mulai memeriksa ulang kesimpulannya. Dia telah membacakan kata kuncinya berulang-ulang hingga ia yakin itu telah bercokol dibenaknya pada juri. Saat kembali ke ruang sidang, ia tiba lima belas menit lebih awal, Gaara merasa sudah cukup siap untuk memberikan hasil penutupannya karena ia telah menghabiskan semalaman dan beberapa jam tadi pagi untuk mengasah dan menyusun setiap frase yang digunakannya.

Saat hakim tiba dan mengatakan apakah ia sudah siap dengan pernyataan penutupannya, Gaara berucap "saya siap, Yang Mulia." Ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang sidang. Bibirnya melengkung sebagai senyuman. Kau datang, batinnya.

"Dewan juri..." Gaara memulainya, "Anda sekalian sudah mendengar..."

Satu jam pas Gaara mengakhiri pernyataan penutupnya. Juri mulai menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan. Gaara menghela napas lega, ia seperti merasa satu bisulnya telah pecah.

Matanya kembali melirik sosok sang gadis merah muda, mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Sabaku." Ucap sang hakim. Kemudian ia beralih pada sang juri, "saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini." Katanya. Sang hakim bangkit dari singgasananya, membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan ruang sidang diikuti beberapa polisi yang berjaga dibelakangnya.

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri sepupunya itu, "kau hebat." Ucapnya, Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya, "kukira kau ada operasi." Sakura diam, dia kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Memang."jawabnya. Gaara menatapnya bingung, "kenapa? Kau gagal dalam operasi kali ini?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, dia pukul pelan lengan kanan Gaara. "Enak saja kalau bicara." Mereka terus berbincang tampa menyadari aura hitam di belakang mereka. Itachi melewati mereka dan melayangkan tatapan penuh meremehkan pada keduanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"tanya Sakura garang, tapi Itachi hanya menyeringai dan melengos pergi begitu saja. Sakura menghentakan kakinya, "orang itu benar-benar titisan iblis!

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya Gaara di temani oleh Sakura kembali ke ruang sidang dan mereka duduk secara terpisah. Mereka tiba tepat pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Itachi memberi salam kepadanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya, Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa dia? Tumben, apa dia sudah memaafkan dirinya karena telah menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba atau semata-mata karena ia terlalu merasa percaya diri dengan apa hasil yang akan diputuskan?

Menit berubah menjadi jam. Saat tidak ada tanda-tanda juri akan kembali ke ruangan, hakim mempersilahkan setiap orang untuk beristirat makan siang dan kembali pada pukul satu. Sementara Itachi terlihat begjtu santai dengan makan siang di restoran depan gedung pengadilan negeri kota Tokyo, Gaara mundar-mandir di koridor seorang diri. Sakura pamit untuk ke rumah sakit dan akan kembali sebelum jam satu.

Tadi pagi Gaara mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa juri dalam persidangan pembunuhan jarang memberikan keputusan kurang dari empat jam karena khawatir mereka dikira tidak serius menjalankan tanggung jawab.

Pada pukul empat lewat lima menit, juri mengisi kembali tempat duduk mereka dan kali ini Gaara mencatat ekspresi mereka berubah dari tanpa ekspresi menjadi bingung. Hakim Tobirama tidak punya pilihan lain selain memulangkan mereka kembali untuk kedua kalinya setelah dari jam satu tadi.

.

.

Esok paginya, Gaara kembali mondar-mandir di koridor yang sama. Sakura menatap jengah sepupunya itu, dia telah membawakan bento untuk sarapan mereka tapi Gaara mengatakan kalau dia tidak lapar. Seorang petugas muncul dari ruang sidang dan berteriak memanggil, "juri kembali masuk ke dalam ruang sidang nomor satu."

Sekali lagi ketua dari tim juri itu membacakan pernyataan yang telah disiapkan.

"Yang Mulia,"ia memulai dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari kertas yang dipegangnya meski tangannya bergetar. Itachi terlihat begitu menikmati suasana seperti ini, berbeda dengan Gaara yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Walaupun sudah berjam-jam berunding, kami tak dapat membuat keputusan bulat, maka dari itu kami mohon petunjuk Yang Mulia mengenai kelanjutannya."

"Aku bersimpati pada kalian,"kata sang hakim, "tapi kuminta kalian berusaha untuk membuat keputusan bulat. Aku tidak suka menggelar persidangan ulang dan membiarkan pengadilan menjalani prosedur keseluruhan untuk kedua kalinya."Gaara menunduk, ia sangat siap senadainya diadakan persidangan ulang. Andai mereka memberikan kesempatan kedua, dia sama sekali tidak ragu bahwa.. Ingatannya kembali menerawang pada malam di mana dia memberikan pernyataan penutup. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada kursi pesakitan di mana kliennya, Naruto, terlihat begitu tidak menyerah. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, seandainya saja dia lebih berpengalaman..

Juri keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tidak muncul lagi pada pagi itu.

.

.

Pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit, pengumuman datang dari pengeras suara. "Bagi yang berkepentingan dengan perkara Naruto Uzumaki, dipersilahkan masuk kembali ke ruang sidang nomor satu karena juri sudah datang."Gaara dan Sakura bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tertib memasuki ruang tersebut. "Tabahkan dirimu, ya." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, dia melempar tatapan sinis pada lelaki jangkung yang berjalan tepat disebelahnya tanpa diikuti oleh asisten seperti biasanya. Sakura mendengus ketika kedapatan Itachi telah melayangkan tatapan merendahkan padanya.

Ketika juri memasuki ruang sidang, Gaara melihat beberapa juri tampak tertekan. Sang hakim mencondongkan badan lalu bertanya pada ketua juri, "apakah kalian sudah dapat keputusan bulat?"

"Belum, Yang Mulia."

Tobirama menghela napasnya berat, "apakah akan membantu kalau aku mempertimbangkan vonis mayoritas, dan dengan itu maksudku satu keputusan di mana setidaknya sepuluh dari kalian bersepakat?"

"Itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Yang Mulia."jawab ketua juri.

"Kalau begitu, silakan berunding kembali dan kita lihat apakah nanti kalian bisa mencapai keputusan." sang hakim mengangguk pada petugas, yang kemudian membimbing juri keluar ruang sidang.

Gaara baru akan berdiri dan melanjutkan mondar-mandir di koridor sebelum suara Itachi menginterupsinya, "tetap di tempat, Sabaku. Kurasa, mereka akan segera kembali." Setelah berucap, Itachi kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menutup matanya.

Sesuai perkiraan si jenius dari klan Uchiha, juri kembali ke tempat mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Gaara melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Itachi yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi.

"Silahkan ketua juri berdiri."Kata seorang petugas yang langsung dituruti oleh sang ketua.

"Apakah kalian sudah mencapai keputusan ?"tanya sang hakim.

"Sudah Yang Mulia,"jawab ketua Juri.

"Apakah itu keputusan mayoritas dewan juri?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Keputusan mayoritas sepuluh banding dua."hakim mengangguk ke arah petugas, yang membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Dewan juri,"katanya, "apakah kalian memutuskan terdakwa, Naruto Uzumaki, bersalah atau tidak bersalah dalam kasus pembunuhan ini?"apa yang bagi Gaara rasanya lama sekali sebelum ketua juri menjawab dalam kenyataan berlangsung tidak lebih dari beberapa detik.

"Bersalah,"ketua juri mengumumkan.

Suara tarikan napas memenuhi ruang sidang. Reaksi pertama Gaara adalah langsung menatap si pirang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menampakan emosinya. Di deretan bangku pengunjung, terdengar seruan "TIDAK!"dan itu adalah suara gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Berulang kali Gaara menggumamkan kata maafkan aku karena ia merasa gagal dalam menegakan keadilan.

Begitu suasana riuh di ruang sidang mereda, hakim menyampaikan pengantar panjang sebelum menjatuhkan vonis. Satu-satunya kata yang terngiang di benaknya adalah; _dua puluh tahun._

Ayahnya berpesan agar dirinya tidak membiarkan keputusan juri mempengaruhinya. Lagi pula hanya satu dari seratus terdakwa yang keliru dinyatakan bersalah.

Dan, Gaara tidak ragu bahwa Naruto Uzumaki merupakan satu dari seratus itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next : [7] Penjara**

a/n :

[word : 2899]

Aku tahu aku sudah begitu lama tidak update, kesibukan di dunia nyata benar-benar menguras tenaga dan otakku untuk menulis. Untuk next chapter, aku berjanji akan update lebih cepat. Enjoy it!

Jangan lupa untuk Review-nya ya! Karena menulis itu membutuhkan pengorbanan.

See you next chapter!


	7. 7: Penjara

"Selamat datang kembali, Uzumaki- _san_." Naruto melirik sekilas sipir yang duduk di belakang meja resepsi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sipir itu memeriksa surat penahanan miliknya. "Dua puluh tahun." Jugo—sang sipir—mengucapkannya sambil mendesah.

Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, karena sudah hampir selama itu aku bekerja di sini. Tepatnya sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu ketika usiaku masih tujuh belas tahun." Naruto hanya menganggap Jugo sudah tua.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, seperti itukah penampilannya dalam dua puluh tahun kedepan?

"Aku turut prihatin, nak." Ujar Jugo, kali ini bukan sentimen seperti yang biasa diekspresikannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Jugo- _san_." Jawab si pirang Naruto lirih.

"Sekarang kau tidak lagi menjalani masa karantina sebagai tahanan sementara," kata Jugo. "Kau tidak akan lagi ditempatkan di sel pribadi." Sipir itu membuka berkas dan memeriksanya beberapa lama.

Tidak ada pelayanan cepat di penjara.

Ia menelusuri kolom nama dengan jarinya dan berhenti di kotak kosong.

"Aku akan menempatkanmu di blok empat, sel nomor dua ratus dua puluh enam." Lalu ia memeriksa napi yang sudah menempati sel tersebut.

"Nah, mereka akan menjadi teman satu sel yang asik." Tambahnya, tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia pun memberi tanda anggukan kepada sipir muda dengan surai perak bergigi runcing yang setia berdiri di belakangnya—Suigetsu.

"Perhatikan, Uzumaki dan ikuti aku." Kata Suigetsu, sipir yang selama ini belum pernah dilihat olehnya. Naruto mengikutinya dalam diam.

Tepat di depan gerbang berteralis ganda, mereka berhenti. Suigetsu memilih kunci besar dari rancangan anak kunci yang menggantung di pinggang, lalu membuka gerbang pertama dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Sipir itu bergabung bersama Naruto sebelum menguncinya kembali, lalu membuka gerbang kedua.

Mereka sekarang menapaki koridor bercat hijau—pertanda mereka sudah sampai di area aman.

Segala sesuatu di dalam penjara diberi kode warna.

Suigetsu mendampingi Naruto hingga mereka sampai di gerbang teralis ganda dua. Proses ini berulang hingga empat kali sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di blok empat.

Tidak sulit memahami mengapa tak seorang pun narapidana pernah lolos dari penjara Hoozukijo.

Suigetsu menyerahkan Naruto pada sipir unit berbaju serba hijau serta ketat menampilkan otot-ototnya yang kekar dan dengan alisnya yang tebal disertai rambut pendek lurus berponi— _lebih mirip seperti rambut mangkuk._ Badannya tinggi, mungkin mencapai lebih dari seratus sembilan puluhan sentimeter.

"Yosh, Uzumaki- _kun_! Panggil aku Gai." Sambut si sipir memperkenalkan diri.

" _kun_?" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Gai kembali melanjutkan, "tempat ini akan menjadi rumahmu, setidaknya sampai satu tahun kedepan setelah bagaimana keputusan bandingmu diterima atau ditolak oleh pengadilan. Jadi, bersikap baiklah maka kami 'pun akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Mengerti?" ucap Gai bersemangat. Dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya, Naruto menaikan sebelah alis.

"Saya mengerti, Gai- _san_." Menghela napas pelan, Naruto menjawab dengan patuh.

Saat menapaki tangga menuju lantai di mana selnya berada, Naruto tidak menemukan satu 'pun narapidana yang berlalu-lalang, memang mereka hampir selalu dikunci dalam sel hampir dua puluh dua jam setiap harinya. Gai memeriksa nama Naruto di daftar panggilan, dia terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil.

"si bocah tengik itu sepertinya punya selera humor juga." Guraunya yang ditujukan pada Jugo, Naruto mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

Kini keduanya berhenti di luar sel nomor 226.

Lagi-lagi kunci lain dipilih dari rencengan anak kunci lain, kali ini kuncinya cukup berat untuk membuka pintu besi setebal lima sentimeter.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam sel, dan pintu besi yang berat itu ditutup dengan suara keras di belakangnya. Ia memandang hati-hati pada dua orang napi yang sudah lebih dulu menempati sel tersebut.

Lelaki yang berperawakan atletis dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi setengah tidur di ranjang dengan buku bersampul hijau yang dia pegang ditangannya. Naruto tidak dapat melihat bagaimana rupanya, karena lelaki itu nampaknya tidak tertarik untuk menyambutnya sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada bacaannya yang entah apa.

Mata biru _sapphire_ itu memandang napi satunya lagi. Laki-laki yang sepertinya kurang lebih seumuran dengannya, rambut _oranye_ , nyaris merah. Memiliki paras wajah yang tampan serta tiga garis kucing di pipinya seketika membuat Naruto terdiam.

 _"?... dia .. mirip denganku.."_ gumamnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" laki-laki yang mirip dengannya itu memulai pembicaraan. Ketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang menampilkan bagaimana warna dari bola matanya, Naruto terhenyak.

"Aku Kyubi Kurama. Kau boleh memanggilku Kurama." Ucapnya terkesan acuh. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika tatapan mereka bersitegang.

Merah, bagaikan api yang membara. Berbeda dengan warna mata merah milik Hakim Tobirama.

"Dia, sebaiknya kau tidak usah berdekatan dengannya atau satu persatu sel otakmu akan putus dari peredaran." Kurama menunjuk sosok lelaki yang masih setia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Eh?!" respon Naruto.

"Dia itu.. mesum. Kau tahu—"

"—berhenti membicarakan orang seolah orang tersebut tidak ada di depanmu, Kurama!" Kurama terhenyak. Dia menghampiri si lelaki yang dikenal bermulut pedas itu dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, sialan!?" Kurama tertawa setan. Naruto mengerjapkan bola matanya.

 _Seperti inikah kawanan narapidana?_

"Hai! Aku Kakashi, saat ini usiaku akan menginjak tiga puluh tahun." Kurama kembali menjitak kepala berhelai perak yang melawan gravitasi itu. Kakashi merintih,

"kau kasar sekali padaku."

"Lagian kami tidak ada yang menanyakan usia. Seharusnya kau malu sudah mau memasuki kepala tiga bukannya bangga seperti itu, _konoyaro_!" Naruto tertawa melihat kelakuan 'calon' temannya setidaknya hingga satu tahun ke depan sampai adanya keputusan banding.

Merasa dirinya ditertawakan, Kurama hendak menegur si anak baru sebelum Naruto mencegahnya dengan memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki- _ttebayo_. Salam kenal." Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya.

Kurama menelan ludahnya. Kakashi mulai menurunkan bukunya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

"Kau sopan sekali. Sungguh berbeda dengan si rubah ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil rubah, _konoyaro_!"

Naruto kembali tertawa pelan melihat keakraban kedua calon temannya selama di sel ini. Kurama menghela napas kasar, dia tiba-tiba menunjuk ranjang atas.

"Karena kau datang paling akhir, kau tidur di atas. Apa kau keberatan? Mau bertukar denganku?" Naruto kembali terhenyak. Dia sangat bersyukur ditempatkan dengan mereka di dalam sel. Tidak dengan napi yang menyeramkan seperti yang sering ditayangkan di film-film.

" _Iie, daijoubu, yo_. Aku ambil di atas saja, Kurama."

.

.

 **oOo**

Sakura Haruno. Semenjak Naruto ditetapkan bersalah di pengadilan, tidak henti-hentinya dia memaki dirinya. Seandainya saja dia menang dan tidak terbawa emosi saat menjadi saksi, andai saja dia tidak terjebak dengan pertanyaan konyol dari si pengacara nomor satu itu.

 _Seandainya saja.._

Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Hatinya teriris ketika kembali membayangkan bagaimana Kushina Uzumaki menjerit di persidangan ketika pimpinan dari kumpulan juri itu membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan satu kata keramat;

 **Bersalah**

Persetan! Orang yang tidak berdosa, orang yang seharusnya menjadi korban justru menanggung kesalahan yang bukan diperbuat olehnya.

Sungguh bobrok sekali hukum di negeri ini.

Ponsel berlambang apel tergigit itu kembali berdering. Kali ini Sakura mengangkat teleponnya, bagaimana 'pun dia tidak bisa terus-menerus menghindari kedua orang tuanya.

" _Moshi-moshi.. okaa-san_." Jawabnya. Obrolan berlangsung tidak mencapai tiga menit. Isinya cukup singkat, menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, dan Sakura balik menanyakan bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuanya yang diakhiri dengan perintah mutlak.

 _ **Akhir pekan dia harus pulang.**_

Sakura mendesah. Dia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan, apalagi kalau bukan desakan mereka untuk memaksanya menikah? Isak tangisnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Maafkan aku.. Naruto. Aku.. Aku.." pintu kaca ruangannya terbuka. Karin, Satu dari dua sahabatnya itu segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Dia memeluknya erat.

"Astaga Sakura! Berapa kali kubilang? Ini bukan salahmu! Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Karin.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menolong sepupumu, Karin.." Ini adalah berita yang menggemparkan untuknya. Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto adalah sepupunya Karin. Selama ini dia tahu Karin bermarga Uzumaki tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan kalau Karin memiliki hubungan darah dengan lelaki pirang itu.

Karin mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Sudahlah Sakura, ini bukan salahmu." Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Karin pun tengah membenci rekannya sesama ahli bedah itu

—Yakushi Kabuto.

.

.

oOo

Akhir pekan datang dengan cepat. Tidak tahu apa karena pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini menumpuk sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di ruang operasi atau memang perputaran waktu pada porosnya yang bergulir dengan cepat? Sakura yakin, opsi pertamalah jawabannya.

Dokter awal dua puluh lima tahun itu mengikat rambutnya yang mulai memanjang itu tinggi-tinggi. Dia tidak berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Segera saja dia menaruh jas putihnya dan menggantinya dengan cardigan polos berwarna ungu pudar yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam seperempat kaki, yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah betis kakinya yang jenjang.

Mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sneekers favoritnya.

Dia tahu penampilannya pasti akan membuat seorang Mebuki menjerit kesal. Justru itu tujuannya. Sakura menyeringai, dia kesal karena ibunya selalu memaksanya untuk menikah padahal usianya 'baru' menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Terlebih ibunya itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu telah menjodohkannya dengan lelaki antah barantah yang tidak pernah diketahui olehnya seperti apa. Keduanya selalu sibuk, bahkan Sakura tidak berniat untuk melihat fotonya yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya itu. Saat ini, foto yang dilapisi amplop putih itu masih tersimpan rapi di laci pakaiannya.

Lagi pula dia tidak mau menikah kalau bukan dengan...

Seketika pipinya memanas.

Sakura tahu ini terlarang, tapi mereka saling mencintai. Mereka saling melindungi meski pertengkaran sering terjadi, namun justru itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Seandainya saja dia dan Gaara tidak bersaudara.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Apapun hasilnya, malam ini dia harus bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya kalau dia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun dan akan menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintai dan mencintainya kelak.

Selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Sakura menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

oOo

Baru saja dia hendak membuka panel pintu rumah besarnya, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sosok lelaki berambut merah bata yang langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Sakura meringis pelan seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari sepupu yang lainnya itu.

"Sesak Sasori- _nii_!" Sasori terkekeh. Dia mencekal tangan Sakura untuk menahannya saat gadis itu akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Sakura.." lirihnya.

"Aku senang kau pulang. Tapi, kenapa harus hari ini?" Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit tidak paham. Dia hendak bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya itu sebelum Mebuki Haruno datang dan berlari memeluk puteri satu-satunya dengan sayang.

Sakura pun membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Sakura sayang akhirnya kau pulang. Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, mari ikut _kaa-san_ ke ruang tengah." Mebuki menarik tangan Sakura. Sasori menahan bahunya, tatapan mata Sasori masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan Sakura bingung.

 _Ada apa sih?_ Pikirnya. Mebuki terus menggiringnya ke ruang tengah dan Sakura hanya bisa menurut.

"Nah Sakura, perkenalkan ini adalah calon keluarga barumu. Dan itu adalah—"

"—Uchiha Itachi." Desis Sakura tajam memotong perkataan ibunya. Sasori berlari menuju ruang utama keluarga Haruno, dia kini hanya bisa mematung di belakang Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang berbahaya.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya.

Seandainya dia tadi bisa menahannya untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura menemui keluarga ini, terutama..

"Ah ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah. Dengan begitu pelaksanaan pernikahan Sakura- _chan_ dengan Itachi- _kun_ akan berlangsung dengan baik." Ujar wanita yang Sakura yakini sebagai ibu dari si _Bastard Lawyer_.

"Tentu, _Okaa-sama_." Balas Itachi, dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu?!"

Suara dingin Sakura berhasil membuat atmosfir di sekitar menjadi lebih mencekam. Sasori sudah bersiap untuk menarik Sakura keluar dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin. Dia tahu permasalahan Sakura dengan Itachi yang tidak baik.

"Tentu saja kau, calon isteriku." Jawab Itachi mantap, dia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai kejam, seolah menegaskan, _welcome to the prison, Haruno Sakura, ah bukan, tapi Uchiha Sakura._

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Next?**

 **a/n :** Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti fanfic Bastard Lawyer. Jangan lupa review ya Gais~ Sesuai janji di chapter sebelumnya, saya update cepat :)

 _ **See you next chapter..**_


End file.
